Chihiroline
by Detective88
Summary: A young girl, Chihiro finds a door and goes through it to find a pararell version of her world, but what happens when she finds out that the world she thought was a dream come true turns out to be a nightmare.
1. The Cast

Hey, everyone. After reading Jussonic's parody of "Coraline" and Leah's "Coraline Remake" with a lot of the movie references, I thought of doing a parody of "Coraline" myself. I hope I do well on this one because I can't focus on just one most of the time, but I'll to update as soon as I can. Anyways, I don't own _Spirited Away, Sleeping Beauty, The Lorax(2012), Looney Tunes,_ etc.

Summary: A young girl, Chihiro finds a door and goes through it to find a pararell version of her world, but what happens when she finds out that the world she thought was a dream come true turns out to be a nightmare.

* * *

**Chihiroline**

**The Cast**

Coraline...Chihiro Ogino(Spirited Away)

Coraline's Parents...Akio and Yuuko Ogino(Spirited Away)

The Cat...need help

The Other Mother/Beldam...Maleficent(Sleeping Beauty)

The Other Father...need help

Mr. Bobinsky...Ala Bahma(Looney Tunes)

Other Bobinsky...need help

Ms. Spink and Forcible...need help

Other Spink and Forcible...Marishka and Verona(Van Helsing)(Aleera appears later on, but she would be like the first part of the challenge)

Wybie...need help

Other Wybie..need help

Mrs. Lovat...need help

The Three Ghost Children...Sosuke(Ponyo), Audrey(The Lorax 2012) and Xion(Kingdom Hearts)

* * *

Okay, here you are. Anyways. Read and review,


	2. Chapter 1: Newcomer at the Pink Palace

Here is the first chapter, everyone. I know how many of you want Haku as Wybie, but I'm not putting him as that role. Instead, I'm adding a twist to this scene to add him in. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Newcomer at the Pink Palace**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**Chihiroline"**

**Starring**

**Daveigh Chase as Chihiro Ogino**

**Robert Goulet as Jaune-Tom**

**Lauren Holly as Yuko Ogino**

**Michael Chiklis as Akio Ogino**

**Eleanor Audley(may she rest in peace) as Maleficent**

**Joe Alasky as Daffy Duck**

**Mel Blanc as Ala Bahma**

**Keith David as Dr. Facilier**

**Nicky Jones as Chowder**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Charmy Bee**

**Jason Marsden as Haku**

**Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts**

**Jo Ann Worley as Madame La Grand Bouche**

**Elena Anaya as Aleera**

**Silvia Colloca as Verona**

**Josie Marin as Marishka**

**Dwight Shultz as Mung Daal**

**Tara Strong as Truffles**

**Frankie Jonas as Sosuke**

**Taylor Swift as Audrey**

**and **

**Alyson Stoner as Xion**

* * *

Every story has to begin somewhere, this is one of them. In a strange place that is parallel to our world, a toy version of some girl fell from the sky heading towards some house in this strange world. The window open as the object flew into the place.

The toy landed in the hands of something not human. Whatever it is, its hands turned into sewing needles and strip the doll of everything, pulling the thing inside out. Once it was done, sawdust was poured into the thing's mouth and is given some facial features. The figure gave a chuckle as it then puts brown yarn on the doll and a little dash of hair like a ponytail, then put two black buttons on it from a drawer nearby.

Soon the doll got clothing and positioned the transformed doll. The doll looked like a girl with brown hair with a tiny ponytail, a green/white striped shirt, red shorts and sneakers and she was wearing a blue raincoat, boots and hat underneath those clothing. The figure let the doll go into the sky.

* * *

The story really begins in our world at a house that looks like a Victorian mansion only bigger. Still, it has been home to the oldest yet craziest people ever. Someone is on the rooftop, performing exercises on the rooftop while speaking in Russian.

Just then, the one on the rooftop spot a moving van and car heading to the house. A horn is heard honking making the one who watch yelp. As the figure moved away, annoyed, the veichles come to a complete stop.

The movers open up the rear doors of the truck before taking out some boxes and furniture via loading ramp to put into the house. In a basement flat near some stairs, an old woman with white hair, a pink dress and an apron, and a white cap named Mrs. Potts was watching the scene, noticing some kid stuff. Looks like, despite the landlord's rules, kids are going to be living here.

"Okay, got it?" the other mover asked his pal as they get furniture into the place. "Almost there."

Soon, the movers were finished and got a tip from the person who recently moved in. However, much to the mover's dismay, it was just a single dollar bill.

A yellow tom-cat with orange spots on his back and green eyes named Jaune-Tom watched the truck leave until he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned and watched as a girl came out. Oddly, she looked just like the doll, minus the black button eyes and sewn closed mouth. Nevertheless, the girl was called Chihiro Ogino.

She left the back porch and went to the garden. She wen to a bush, breaking off a forked branch. She took the leaves off and aimed the stick carefully. Chihiro soon followed it like a dowsing rod, heading to the garden. Unknown to her, Jaune-Tom started to follow her.

Chihiro head around the garden and exit another area, as she heado. Jaune-Tom watched in interest from above the rocks while the girl heads down a path.

Just then, she heard some pebbles chattering making Chihiro look up, but no one is there. Chihiro looked puzzled as she said, "Hello!" No answer. Chihiro took a rock and tossed it to some rocks nearby, causing a familiar cat to yelp. Chihiro gasped and ran as Jaune-Tom followed.

She kept on running until she went to where an overgrown orchard was at. Chihiro pants a bit, trying to recover.

Suddenly, Jaune-Tom went past Chihiro and startled the girl causing her to scream. Once she saw who it was, Chihiro calmed down and glared at him.

"You scared me to death, you mangy thing!" Chihiro said in annoyance. "I'm just looking for an old well. Know it?"

The cat didn't respond as Chihiro then said, "Not talking, huh?" then she stuck out her branch and said, "Magic dowser, magic dowser..." However just as she was saying this, something was watching Chihiro and Jaune-Tom from the top of the hill as Chihiro yelled, "SHOW ME THE WELL!"

Suddenly, without warning, the two heard honking. Chihiro yelped upon seeing a masked figure. The figure rode towards the group while Chihiro swung her stick in hope to keep the attacker away.

Soon lightning flashed and thunder rolled as the rider dodged her, though she ended up falling to the ground in the process. Chihiro glanced at the stranger who stopped nearby while glancing at her through his mask. The figure removed the mask revealing just a boy.

He was an 8 year old boy who was a lavender cat/bear/rabbit thing with a pink nose, a purple hat, sweater and shoes. He was Chowder.

"Let me guess: your from London or China right? I heard about water-witching before, but it doesn't make sense. I mean it's usually more than a witch."

Now Chihiro was annoyed as she smacked Chowder and said, "It's a dowsing rod! And I don't like being stalked! Not by psycho-nerds or their cats!"

"He's not really my cat." Chowder said as he pet Jaune-Tom. "He's kinda feral. You know wild? Of course I do feed him every night and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me dead things."

"I'm from Toyko." Chihiro said. This made Chowder confused, "Japan! And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well?" Chihiro stomped over to him, while pointing a stick at the 'stalker'.

"Well if you stomp too hard, you'll fall in it." said Chowder in precaution. Chihiro looks down and yelps and hops out of a springy circle that they step right onto before unknowingly.

Chowder dug the dirt to reveal the wood. He lifted the wood and opened it to reveal a dark and deep hole. "Dad told me that it's so deep that if you fell to the bottom of the well, you'd see skies and stars in the middle of the day."

"Huh?" Chihiro said before she bent down and looked at it.

"I'm surprised that you moved in." Chowder continued, "My mom and dad, they own the Pink Palace. Won't rent it to people with kids."

"What do you mean?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it." Chowder said before shaking Chihiro's hand. "I'm Chowder, Chowder Daal."

"Chowder?" said Chihiro confused while glaring at her hand which is muddy and she wiped it on her raincoat.

"It's a type of soup. Not my idea of course. What are you saddled with?" Chowder asked.

"I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Chihiro." said Chihiro.

"Calypso what?" asked Chowder.

Chihiro got peeved a little. If there's another thing she hates, it's when people call her 'Calypso' instead of her real name. "Chihiro. Chihiro Ogino."

"Not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Calypso can lead people to have ordinary expectaions about a person."

"Chowder!" a voice called, making Chowder yelp in concern and alarm.

"I think I hear somebody calling you, Chowder." said Chihiro, sarcastically.

"What?" Chowder lied. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I definitely heard something, 'Soup Boy'." Chihiro remarked as Chowder looked annoyed. Just then, he heard another voice all, "Chowder!"

"Radda(Chowder)!" a third voice called.

"Mom! Dad! Shnitzel!" Chowder whisipered in fright. He hten chuckled nervously as he went to his bike, "Well, great to meet a Japanese water-witch. But I would wear gloves next time."

"Why?" Chihiro asked.

"Because that dowsing rod you're using...it's poison oak." Chowder said, pointing to the 'dowsing rod'.

Chihiro's eyes widen and she yelped as she dropped the poison oak. Chowder put on his helmet back on and rode off. Chihiro blew a raspberry at him and glared. She then glared at Jaune-Tom who was there. As Jaune-Tom walked away, Chihiro went to the well, threw a pebble in there and listened for it falling until there was a plop. Chihiro was astonished, but just when the splash was heard, it started to rain. This was just the beginning of her new life in her new home.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Chihiro discovers the door while exploring in the house. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Discovering the Door

Here is the chapter where Chihiro discovers the door.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovering the Door**

The next day, Chihiro put some seeds on the window while itching her hand from the poison oak from yesterday. Her mom, a brown haired woman with a pink shirt, red pants and sandals named Yuko was typing on the computer. You see, the reason Chihiro moved was because her parents recently got a job as garden catalog writers and they needed a lot of work to do, so there was no time for Chihiro to play or spend time with them.

"I almost fell down a well yesterday, mom." said Chihiro.

"Uh-huh." Yuko said, not paying attention to her.

"I would've _died_." said Chihiro, over-dramatically and sarcastically.

"That's nice." Yuko said, not paying attention to her again. Chihiro thought and then she asked, "So, can I go out? The weather is perfect for gardening."

"No, Chihiro, rain makes mud and mud makes a mess." Yuko told her.

"Mom, I want stuff _growing_ when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?" asked Chihiro.

"Something like that, but then, we had the accident." said Yuko. On 'accident' she pointed to a neckbrace on her neck.

"It wasn't my fault you hit that truck." Chihiro remarked to Yuko while rolling her eyes in disbelief.

Chihiro groaned, "I can't believe it. You and Dad get paid to write about plants and you hate dirt." It was true, though Yuko hated dirt, she was a mom and moms work sometimes in the garden planting flowers.

"Chihiro, I don't have time for you right now." said Yuko in annoyance, "Plus you have some unpacking to do. LOTS of unpacking."

"That sounds exciting." said Chihiro sarcastically.

"Oh, some kids left this for you." said Yuko, handing Chihiro two packages, one made of newspaper, the other, a red box.

Chihiro opened the red box and saw that it was a rose inside. She looked and just saw the name of the box, "Haku." She smiled. She then opened the newspaper package to reveal a note first. "Hey, Ogino, look what I found in my dad's trunk. Look familiar. Chowder." Chowder's voice read.

Chihiro groaned. She has two people giving her gifts. She takes the rose "Haku" gave her and put it in her hair. She then opens the rest of the paper and looks to see a look-alike version of her in doll(A/N: Look familiar)

"A little me?" Chihiro asked, confused.

"What are their names?" Yuko asked.

"The rose boy is Haku. I don't know him yet though." said Chihiro.

"And the other kid?"

"Chowder. And I'm way too old for dolls." She walked off.

* * *

Chihiro looked and saw a man in a blue shirt, blue pants, brown hair, and a tiny mustache typing on the computer too. He was Akio Ogino, Chihiro's father and Yuko's husband. He was typing his article of the catalogue and like Yuko, he wasn't paying attention to his daughter.

"Hi dad. How's the writing going?" asked Chihiro. Chihiro frowned when she saw her father not paying attention to her. "Dad!"

Akio looked behind and said, "Hello, Chihiro." he then saw the doll and added, "And Chihiro...doll." He went back to his typing.

"Do you know where the garden tools are?" Chihiro asked.

"It's, um, pouring out there, isn't it?" asked Akio.

Chihiro frowned, "It's just raining."

"Hmm, what did the boss say?" asked Akio. By 'boss', he meant his wife who was the head honcho of the house.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT, CHIHIRO OGINO!" Chihiro shouted, mocking Yuko.

"Then you won't need the tools." said Akio. Chihiro groaned. Why, oh why do her parents have to bore her?

She then saw the door and started to swing it. This continued on, until Akio groaned. He then got an idea and said to her, making her stop, "You know, this house is 300 years old."

"So?" Chihiro asked.

"So, explore it." Akio said handing his daughter a notepad and a pen. "Count all the doors and windows, write them down. List everything that's blue, just please...let me work!" he then continued on typing.

Chihiro took off her raincoat in annoyance and tossed it onto the floor before heading out of the room. She begins her exploring of the house through a bump onto the carpet near the stairs in the hallway. She glares at it before stomping on the thing making the curve keep popping up each time each time.

So she gave up and walked to a giant window, rubbing the fog from it for herself and her new doll. With a sigh, the girl wrote down '12 leaky windows" on the notepad. As she continued exploring, she held a door while moving along with it. Next she found the new bedroom that has a frame of Chihiro and her parents.

* * *

Chihiro entered the bathroom. The girl removed the shower curtains, only to yelp in alarm as there are a lot of bugs crawling on the bathtub wall. Chihiro put her doll on the floor and started to squish the bugs like crazy then looked disgusted at her hands.

She turned on the faucet of the shower to turn it on and clean it, but the shower-head turned on instead and instead of splashing water splashed rusty water, splattering her much to her annoyance. Chihiro came out of the tub, shaking out the water.

* * *

Chihiro returned to the stairway, only to hop on the carpet, removing the bump. She saw a door open up, by the impact. She went to the room to find an old waterheater with the sign "Hot! Look out!" on it. Chihiro wrote down, 'one rusty old water heater' below 'disgusting bugs' on the notepad. So far, so good.

Before the girl left, she turned the room switch off. Suddenly, the power throughout the whole house went out. Akio noticed in worry in the room that he's in as his computer was turning off by itself.

"No, no, no, no!" Akio screamed in horror. Unfortunately, he is too late to try to save his progress as his computer was turned off by itself causing him to scream in terror.

Chihiro heard Akio's scream and flinched. She ran back to the closet, put the label, "DON'T PUSH" back on and pressed the button.

Then she left the closet, closing the door and walking away, whistling innocently.

* * *

Moments later, Chihiro wandered to the parlor and looked around before setting her dolls down. She got down to buisness and started to unpack putting her mom's favorite snowglobves ont eh fireplace mantle. She then looked up and saw a picture of a boy in blue suit sad because he dropped his ice cream.

"One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting." said Chihiro. "Four incredibly boring windows and no more doors."

She went to grab her doll only to find out, it was gone.

"Alright, little me, where are you hiding?" she said. She then noticed the doll near a cardboard box by the wall. Chihiro went over and removed the box to reveal a square on the wall. It was a door. Curious to know where it goes to, she called to Yuko who's typing away. "Hey, Mom, where does this door go?"

"I'm really, really busy." said Yuko annoyed.

"I think it's locked." said Chihiro as she pointed at the keyhole in the door. "PLEASE!"

Yuko groaned in frustration. She walked over to Chihiro, glaring at her. She looked at the door and crossed her arms.

"Will you stop pestering me if I do this for you?" Yuko asked.

Chihiro gave her the puppy dog eyes while whimpering like a dog.

"Fine!" groaned Yuko. She walked back into the kitchen and opened a drawer and found a lot a keys. They are supposed to unlock anything. Just then, she noticed a strange key with vampire on it and picked it up. She returned to the living room, cut a square shape in the paper and unlocked the door.

Chihiro's face went from confused to disappointed when she discovered what was behind that door.

"Bricks? I don't get it." Chihiro said, confused.

"They must've closed this place up when they divided up the house." Yuko suggested.

"You're kidding, right?" Chihiro asked as her mother got up and started to walk back to the kitchen. "And why is the door so small?"

Yuko turned to Chihiro with a murderous glare before going back to the kitchen, "We made a deal! Zip it!"

"You didn't lock it!" Chihiro called.

Yuko groaned in frustration. She slamemd the key into the drawer and shut it.

Chihiro sighed and shut the door. Little did she know that this door could lead her somewhere and change her life forever.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Chihiro meets the bad guy, Maleficent who and her cohort disguise as Chihiro's "Other Parents". Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Arriving in The Other World

Here is the chapter where Chihiro goes into the other world for the first time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arriving in The Other World**

That night, and it was still raining. Inside, Akio was singing his song as he served the dinner he cooked to everyone.

Akio: _**Oh, my twitchy-witchy girl**_

_**I think you are so nice**_

_**I give you bowls of porridge**_

_**And I give you bowls of ice cream!**_

Chihiro, who looked disgusted since her dad wasn't a good cook, pushed her dinner aside.

"How come you don't ever cook, Mom?" Chihiro asked Yuko curiously.

"Chihiro, we've been through this before. Your dad cooks, I clean and you stay out the way." Chihiro groaned in frustration. Yuko however said, "I promise I'll go food shopping once the catalog's done. Try some of the char, you need your vegetables." she pushed the dinner back.

"It looks more like slime to me." Said Chihiro, staring at the char which awfully looks like slime.

"Well, it's either slime or bedtime, Chihiro. Now what's it gonna be?" asked Akio.

Chihiro turned to her doll which is sitting by her on a pile of books. "Think they're trying to poison me." She made the doll nod 'yes' and sighed as she got up from the table.

* * *

A while later, Chihiro, now in a night gown lied on the bed in anger and frustration. Life stinks for her now since she moved, her parents are too busy for her, the wrist itches like crud and don't get her started on the house.

Chihiro sighed and puts the doll on a chair beside her bed while scratching her wrists some more. Just then, she got out a framed picture of her old friends, Johnny Test and Cosmo the Seedarian that she took the day before the move. There are some words that say "Goodbye Chihiro."

"Don't forget me, okay?" asked Chihiro with a sigh before putting the picture away. She turned off the light and said to her doll, "Goodnight, little me." before she went to sleep. As the girl slept on, the moon and stars from in the room slowly moved across the walls. Unknown to her, in a dream-like sequence, a familiar door opens up as what appears to be rats coming out and swirling.

* * *

Just then, Chihiro woke up when she heard a squeaking soud. The girl glanced under her bed and saw a rat hopping beneath her bed and scrambled under the door. The girl got out of bed, leaving their doll behind, taking a blanket with her. The rat hopped away down the stairs and Chihiro followed it to the parlor.

The mice scrambled through the half-open door and Chihiro opened it, expecting to find it, but then Chihiro opened it further, staring at it in awe as a tye-dyed blue and purple tunnel appeared and formed. Chihiro felt the wind in her face before dropping her blanket and crawling through. Soon she crawled through to reveal a blueish light leading to another door. Chihiro opened it allowing them to a room. To her surprise, it was the same old living room.

She looked around and saw the painting of the boy. Instead of him crying, the boy was licking his ice cream happily. And what's weirder: he has button eyes. Chihiro was confused by this until she smelt something.

"Something smells good." She said.

She walked down to the kitchen where she saw a familiar woman, humming while her back is turned.

"Mom? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Chihiro in shock.

The group yelled in surprise as the woman turned to them. It looked just like Yuko only except she had buttons on her eyes! The woman said, "You're just in time for supper, dear."

This made Chihiro gasp. Something about those eyes made her think of going back to the door and leave.

"You're not our mother. My mother doesn't have..." Chihiro said creeped out. Of course, you'd be creeped out too if you saw someone with buttons for eyes. She pointed at her eyes as she stammered, "B-b-b-"

"B-B-B-Buttons?" she finished with a giggle as she placed a bowl on her table. "Do you like them? I'm your Other Mother, silly. Now go tell your Other Father that supper's ready." Other Yuko opened the oven door while continuing.

Chihiro stared at her for a moment thinking, _"What the heck is going on"_

Other Yuko put on an oven mitt and said. "Go on. He's in his study."

Chihiro looked concerned, but did as Other Yuko asked. Soon, she entered the study while opening the door. To their surprise, the place is clean and has a grand piano. Sure enough, what appears to be Akio himself is playing it with his back turned to them.

"Hello?" Chihiro asked.

"Hello, Chihiro." Other Akio said, turning to her. He's got button eyes too? "Wanna hear my new song?"

"My dad can't play piano." said Chihiro.

"No need to." said Other Akio. Then two Jazz Hands came out of the piano, shocking the girl. "This piano plays me." The gloves put on Other Akio's hands and then it started to make Other Akio play the piano to a catchy tune. He then started to sing.

Other Akio: _**Making up a song about Chihiro**_

_**She's a peach, she's a doll**_

_**She's a pal of mine**_

_**She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone**_

_**Who laid their eyes on Chihiro**_

_**When she comes around a-snoring**_

_**Mom and I will never ever make it boring**_

_**Our eyes will be on Chihiro**_

"Sorry, but she said to tell you that the food's ready." Chihiro explained to Other Akio.

"Mm. Who's starving? Raise your hand." he said. Soon both big hands rose up, making the group chuckle before Chihiro began to have a feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

Moments, later in the dining room, Other Yuko set the chicken on the table in front of Chihiro.

Other Akio cleared his throat and everybody bowed their heads down in a prayer, as he said, "We give our thanks and ask our bless our mother's golden...chicken breasts." he laughed while Other Yuko teasingly waved her hand at him.

Chihiro smiled as she took a bite of the chicken leg. "This chicken is good."

"Hungry, aren't you?" asked Other Yuko with a smile.

"Do you have any gravy?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, here comes the gravy train." Other Yuko said. Amazingly enough, she motioned a train with a gravy picture cart approaching them. The gravy was up and poured the gravy on the potatoes of Chihiro's plate.

"Another roll, sweet peas, corn on the cob?" asked Other Yuko as Chihiro ate her food.

"I'm real thirsty." said Chihiro.

"Of course. Any requests."

Soon, a beautiful chandelier descend down righ tnear the group's level. To their amazement, it's a shake dispenser. These Other people must've came down and prepared everything for Chihiro's arrival.

"Mango Milkshake?" asked Chihiro.

Just then, she got out her glass and put it under the device to get her drink. As she drank the milkshake, Other Yuko took the plate and placed a cake in its place.

The cake candles appeared lit up and icing of flowers on it appeared as well the writing "Welcome Home" on it.

"Home?" asked Chihiro confused.

"We've been waiting for you, Chihiro." said Other Yuko as she held hands with the Other Akio.

"Me?" Chihiro asked.

"Wasn't the asame without you." Other Akio explained to Chihiro happily.

"I didn't know I had another mother." said Chihiro.

"Of course you do. Everyone does." said Other Yuko with her button eyes gleaming. "And once you are done eating, I thought we could play a game." She drummed her fingers as if something creepy was gonna happen to her.

"You mean like hide-and-seek?" asked Chihiro.

"Perfect, hide-and-seek in the rain." said Other Yuko.

"What rain?" asked Chihiro before she heard a crack of thunder outside and saw a bolt of lightning and it began to rain. She remembered her real mother's strict policy against mud.

"What about the mud?"

"We love mud here." said Other Akio.

"Mud facials." said Other Yuko. "Mud baths, mud pies. It's great for poison oak."

"How'd you know I had-" Chihiro stopped, shocked. She began to walk away as she said, "I-I'd love to play, but we'd better get home to my other mother"

"But, I'm your other mother." said Other Yuko.

"I mean my our other other mohter. Mom # 1." said Chihiro, referring to their real mother before bumping into Other Akio. "I think I should get to bed."

"Of course, sweetheart." said Other Yuko. "It's all made up.

"But-" Chihiro began to protest.

"Come along, sleepy heads." said the Other Akio as he and Other Yuko push her to the bedrooms.

* * *

In a bedroom that looks like Chihiro's the group enters an area, amazed by the bedroom itself. The whole place looks like a dream come true, it is filled with rich color and light, a fireplace in the wall, a beautiful bed and toys are alive. There are little dragonflies around the room flying around happily.

"Hello, Chihiro, hello, hello!" they said.

A stuffed octopus named Octi waved to them as he said, "What's shaking, baby?"

"Hey." Chihiro said with a giggle. The group saw a toy of Frank the Lizard alive and moving, coming form behind the toy trunk, circling around them happily.

"Hey, Chihiro!" A voice called, making her turn around and see the frame of Chihiro's old friends come to life. Cosmo, the one who spoke asked, "How's it going, Chihiro!" this made Chihiro giggle in amazement.

"Where's your swampers and tuke?" asked the Johnny in the picture.

Chihiro smiled at the picture and said, "Kripes-a-mighty, my best trolls! I can't wait till summer! You're both coming right?"

"You're already here, Chihiro." said Cosmo as Johnny smacked her.

"Gone to ToonTown?" Johnny said as the snow fell on her. She put the picture down and smiled, even though her friends are alive in the picture, it's harder to wait. She then turned and saw Other Yuko sitting at her bedside with a cup of mud.

"Oh, the mud." said Chihiro as Other Yuko put it on Chihiro's poison oak rash.

The girl then fell asleep with Chihiro hugging the pictures of her friends close by. Other Yuko turned out the light and tucked Chihiro in as she and Other Yuko said, "See you soon." They watched over her as she slept.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Chihiro meets her neighbors who are as wacky as ever, but they tell her about danger about the door.


	5. Chapter 4: Weird Neighbors

Here is where Chihiro meets her neighbors.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Weird Neighbors**

The next morning, Chihiro woke up and stretched in her own bed in our world, falling out. She lookd around in surprise and confusion as her bedroom is the same one. She looked at the doll on the chair right near the spot where Other Yuko was in the Other World. The girl sighs as she prepares to scratch her wrists, but got another surprise: the poison oak rash from two days ago is gone!"

"It's gone. My poison oak, it's gone!" Chihiro exclaimed in shock and amazement. If her rash is gone then that means the dream from last night is real? She dashed out of bed, returning to the living room downstairs. She rushed to the door and opened it, but to her disbelief, the bricks were still there. She shut the door sadly.

The family begin having breakfast in the kitchen. The kettle blew steam while Akio and Yuko have some breakfast bars and instant coffee.

"It was incredibly real, Mom. Only you weren't really you. You were my Other Mother." Chihiro said.

"Buttons for eyes, huh?" asked Yuko, in a disapproving tone of voice, "Chihiro, you only dreamt that you ate that chicken." The woman notions to the food while saying, "Take your multi-vitamins at least."

"You were in the dream too, Dad. You had wild looking pajamas and orange monkey slippers." said Chihiro.

"Orange. My monkey slippers are blue." said Akio in pretend offense, showing his shoes which are blue. He then whispered to Chihiro while pointing to his wrists, "Say, can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about? Because I got a very terrible case fo writer's rash on my-"

He gestured to his butt but then Yuko cleared her throat as if to say, "Not-in-front-of your-daughter."

"If the real Akio Ogino wants his pages edited, he better get to them ASAP." Yuko told him sternly, making him go out of the room. "Chihiro, why don't you go downstairs. I bet those 'actresses' would love to hear your dream."

"Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grand Bouche? But you said they were dingbats. Well, Mrs. Potts is kind and a nice lady, but Madame La Grand Bouche, I don't know." said Chihiro in doubt. Yuko nodded and walked off.

* * *

Moments later, Chihiro walked out of the house and saw packages on the door. She then saw hedge clippers down and read through labels on them, "Ala Bahma, Ala Bahma, Ala Bahma." She sniffed the packages and made a exclaim of disgust.

Chihiro looked and saw a sign pointing to a path of stairs. She walked up the stairs with Ala Bahma's mail and arrived at the door on top. She knocked at the door while calling, "Hello? I think we got our mail mixed up. Should I leave it outside or..."

She leaned against the door, but it swung open, making her yelp while falling to the ground. After she got up, Chihiro looked inside and saw that it's dark and cramp. A stove is on with something boiling with a chicken clucking.

Unknown to the girl, someone swung upside down behind the newcomer to the apartment. He was a fat man wearing a white shirt, a tiny mustache, black sweatpants and white socks; this is Ala Bahma**(A/N: I'm not putting him in his magician outfit in this story, his Other form does though)** He said something in Russian, making Chihiro gasp.

She moved out of the way as he closed the door,

"Famous jumping mouse circus not ready." he said before he swung away and added eating a beet, "Little girl."

"Circus? Oh, I brought this for you." Chihiro handed him the packages.

Ala Bahma took them and sniffed with a sigh, "Novisa."

"What?" Chihiro asked.

"New cheese samples." He hopped off and told them, "Very clever using this mix-up to sneak my whole bundle for a peek at mushkas."

"Mushkas?" asked Chihiro, not knowing Russian.

"The mice!" he explained before doing some exercises on the railing. Chihiro realized that she has yet to introduce herself to the snow leopard. How embarrassingly rude.

"Oh, I'm Chihiro Ogino." Chihiro said."

"And I am the Amazing Ala Bahma." said Ala Bahma. But you, call me Ala, Bahma or Ala Bahma, because amazing I already know that I am." He jumped off and Chihiro gasped and ran over to the railing, but there was no sign of him on the ground. He jumped from behind them and said, "You see, Calypso, the problem is my songs go 'oompah oompah'! But the jumping mice always place, 'tootle-toot' like that. It's nice, but it's not so much amazing."

Ala Bahma picks up the mail as Chihiro kept listening. "So I switch to stronger cheese and then WATCH OUT." he turned to the door of his home. Before he left, he gave Chihiro a beet much to her surprise. "Have beet. Makes you strong."

With that done, he opened the door with his foot and said, "Dasvidanya, Calypso." The magician goes into his home, closing the door.

"Chihiro!" exclaimed Chihiro in annoyance. She tossed the beet over her shoulder before heading downstairs. Upon returnign to ground level, the little girl picked up the clippers and mimicked Ala Bahma. "Oompah, oompah, toodle toot, toodle toot."

"Oh, Calypso!" Ala Bahma said before he said something in Russian,making Chihiro gasp and duck for cover. Luckily, Ala Bahma's legs bent before he hit the things before moving away on the ground safely.

"The mice ask me to give you a message." he said.

"The jumping mice?" Chihiro asked.

"They are saying..." Ala Bahma checked to make sure everything was clear and no one was looking before he whispered, " "Do not go through the little door."" Chihiro stared at him confused. "You know such a thing?"

"The one behind the wallpaper. It's all bricked up." said Chihro.

"So sorry. Sometimes the mice are mixed up sometimes." said Ala Bahma as he made a symbol meaning 'crazy'. The magician then hopped back towards the stairs, returning to his place while climbing up. "And they even get your name wrong. They call you 'Chihiro' instead of 'Calypso'. Not Calypso at all! Maybe I work them too hard."

_"Well, that's because Chihiro's my real name you mook!"_ Chihiro thought as she watched him. Before she turned and walked towards the car where the suitcases were still on top of the car. Chihiro snipped the rope and grabbed her suitcase. She opened it to reaveal a schoolboy hat. She put it on and continued on to go to see Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grand Bouche.

She looked at the stairs to see a house. This is where they must live. She headed on downstairs and stops near a door. Chihiro grabbed a knocker shaped like a teacup and knocked on the door itself. She waited for an answer while glancing at a doormat at the bottom that said, "No whistling in the House."

Chihiro decided to look through a window. Suddenly, the girl yelped in alarm as some dogs one of them, Sultan appear and bark at them.

Then the woman from earlier, Mrs. Potts came and said to them, "Cease your infernal yapping!" She then noticed Chihiro and smiled, "Well, how nice to see you, Calypso. Would you like to come in. we're playing cards."

"Still Chihiro, Mrs. Potts." said Chihiro.

"Madame La Grand Bouche, get the kettle on." said Mrs. Potts to someone far.

Mrs. Potts winked to the group as she heads behind a curtains to help get tea. Chihiro looked around the place, spotting a poster of what appears to be a younger version of the woman with red hair winking.

Chihiro moved behind the curtain that Mrs. Potts went through and found what appears to be a weird area with stuff from Mrs. Potts and Madame Grand Bouche's younger days.

Another woman, this time, a woman in her late forties with long brown hair, a sea green shortsleeve shirt with a dark green/gold skirt and gold shoes named Madame La Grand Bouche noticed Chihiro and remarked, "

"It's the new neighbor, Madame, Calypso." said Mrs. Potts with a slight chuckle as Chihiro waved, "She'll be having oolong tea with us."

"Well, I don't know." said Madame La Grand Bouche. "I'm sure they'd prefer jasmine."

"No oolong."

"Fine. Jasmine it is."

Mrs. Potts smacked her forehead.

Chihiro picked up a picture of a little 8 year old boy with a white shirt, blue shirt and asked, "Who's this, Mrs. Potts?"

"That's my son, Chip." said Mrs. Potts. "He's in boarding school for a while, but once the landlord changes the law of no kids, we'll bring him home."

Chihiro put the picture down as Mrs. Potts shooed the dogs off the couch. Chihiro took her coat off and sat down. She glanced up and saw a dead stuffed dog, all decked out in halos, wings and robes. In fact there was a bunch of them.

"Are those dogs...real?" Chihiro asked.

"Sweet departed angels. Could bear to part with them so we had them stuffed." Mrs. Potts said.

Madame La Grande Bouche came up to Chihiro with a tea cup and a bowl of taffy. As Chihiro took them, Mrs. Potts began talking about the dogs.

"Go on. Have one. It's old taffy from Brighton. Best in the world." Madame La Grande Bouche insists to Chihiro as she motioned to the candy.

Chihiro looked concerned, wondering if she should try the stuff. She tried to pull one out while Mrs. Potts kept on yapping. Chihiro looked confused as she tried to get them free. However, the taffy popped up and freed itself and the bowl from Chihiro's hold before the whole thing flew up to the vent.

"I'll read them if you like." said Mrs. Pott.

"Read what?" Chihiro asked.

"Your tea leaves, dear." said Mrs. Potts, putting on a turban like a fortune teller's. "They'll tell me your future."

"Drink up then, go on." said Madame La Grand Bouche.

Chihiro began to drink the tea, "Not all of it. Not all of it." Mrs. Potts told her as the girl drank most of her tea and gave it to her, "Now hand it over."

Mrs. Potts sifted them and then gasped, "Oh! Oh, Calypso, Calypso, Calypso, Calypso. You are in terrible danger!"

"Oh, give me that cup, Mrs. Potts. Your eyes are going." said Madame La Grande Bouche.

"My eyes? You're blind as a bat!" Mrs. Potts said.

"Oh, not to worry, child. There's a...tall handsome beast in your future!"

"What?" asked Chihiro. This was odd, but could mean the person who gave her the rose the other day, "Haku?"

"Madame, you're holding it wrong!" Mrs. Potts said with a frown as she and Madame La Grand Bouche hold the cup and at the 'future' leaves. "See? Danger?"

"What do you see?" asked Chihiro in concern. Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grande Bouche look at the leaves to see a peculiar hand like a claw in the tea leaves.

"I see a giraffe." said Madame la Grand Bouche.

Mrs. Potts took the cups from Madame La Grande Bouche and said, "Giraffes don't just fall from the sky, Madame! But Dragons can." but the bowl of taffy dropped from the ceilings making the dogs yelp.

"Uh, what should I do?"

"Never wear green in your dressing room." said Mrs. Potts.

"Aquire a very tall stepladder." Madame La Grande Bouche said.

"And be very careful." Mrs. Potts finished. "Is there something you came to tell us, dear?" said Mrs. Potts.

"No. guess not." Chihiro said as she grabbed her coat. It would be a very good idea not to tell the 'actresses' about the dream. "Thanks for the tea though." The dogs hopped onto the couch. She then left, and as she did, she wondered what Mrs. Potts could've meant about her being in danger.

"Danger?" she wondered. Then she remembered what she added, "Dragon? Handsome beast?"

As Chihiro walked back to ground level, which is now foggy in waist deep now, Chihiro spotted a familiar figure in a mask from before glancing around though he doesn't realize that she's spotted him. She smirked mischievously as she goes behind the hill hopping down. Sure enough, she spotted Chowder following her using the telescope to see clearly. However, without warning, Chihiro quickly turned and grabbed his mask, pulling up the boy and punching him in the arm.

"The Villiage Stalker." Chihiro remarked to Chowder who yelp a bit.

"Ouch! Come on, we're weren't stalking you, we're hunting banana slugs!" Chowder protested.

"We?"

Sure enough, a familiar cat came out of Chowder's shoulders meowing before clinging onto Chowder's shoulder.

"Ha! Your cat's not wild! He's a wuss puss!" Chihiro said.

Jaune-Tom glared at him as Chowder snapped, "What? He hates getting his feet wet! Geez!"

"Wuss puss!" Chihiro said mockingly making Jaune-Tom frown as he jump onto various branches of a nearby tree, landing right on the house. Chowder sighs a bit before putting his mask on, scanning the area.

"So, that doll. Did you make it look like me?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh no." Chowder told her finding a banana slug trail as Jaune-Tom hopped onto a house. "I found it that way. It belonged to Grandma. Old as this house, probably."

"Brown hair, my boots and rain coat?" asked Chihiro with a frown.

"Hey," Chowder said, showing her a banana slug, "Check out Slugzilla!"

"You're just like them." said Chihiro with a frown.

"Huh?" Chowder asked confused.

"I meant my parents!" Chihiro frowned, "They don't listen either."

"Hey, hold this for me?" asked Chowder as he gives a camera to Chihiro.

Chihiro shrugs as she takes pictures of Chowdre. To her amusement and surprise, the boy is doing some poses like pretending to eat the slug, using the slug like a booger, a scary horror scene and a slug mustache. Chihiro giggled at this. Chowder tossed the banana slug away and took his camera back.

Chowder lowered his head looking seriously as he continues, "To be honest, I never been inside the Pink Palace."

"You're kidding." said Chihiro.

"Mom and Dad would kill me." said Chowder. "They say it's dangerous or something."

"Dangerous?" asked Chihiro confused.

"My mom once had a sister." Chowder continued.

"And?" Chihiro asked, puzzled wondering what Truffles' sister and Chowder's aunt have to do with why kids shouldn't be at the house.

As Jaune-Tom glanced at the group, Chowder continues, "When they were kids, my aunt disappeared. She said that she was stolen."

"Stolen?" asked Chihiro in concern. Jaune-Tom turned to a window and noticed that the Chihiro doll leanign on it, much to his concern.

"So what do you think?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she ran away." said Chowder. He got onto his bike with Jaune-Tom rejoining him.

Just then the three heard a familiar voice call, "Chowder! Chowder!"

"Look, I gotta go." Chowder said.

"And Haku? Is he nice?" Chihiro asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. He's like my babysitter from time to time." said Chowder. "I don't see him that much." With that he rode off.

"Wait!" Chihiro began to exclaim but she watched Chowder ride off with Jaune-Tom.

Chihiro was concerned with what she heard: the mice warning her to stay away from the door, Mrs. Potts' warning her she's in danger and the disappearance of Chowder's long lost aunt. This could be a coincidence.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Chihiro goes into the other world again, this time pampered with a secret garden, a mice circus, a mute version of Chowder and a gift from Haku before that. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Second Visit to Other World

Here is the chapter where Chihiro goes back to the other world.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Second Visit to the Other World**

That night, Chihiro watched that the doll is on a chair. She broke some cheese off and put it on the floor. She then went to bed and went to sleep. As she did, the moon and stars move around a bit. Suddenly, a noise woke up and saw a familiar mice grabbing the cheese before heading off.

Chihiro got out of bed and chased the mice downstairs to the living room. Once the mice got through the door, Chihiro opened the door and the tunnel from before returned. She then headed down the tunnel, unaware that a familiar doll on the side of the living room was watching their every moment.

* * *

A while later, Chihiro crawled through the tunnel and opened a familiar door at the hand that opened up back in the Other World. She's now back in the parallel world. Chihiro heard humming from the kitchen and went over to see that it was Other Yuko.

The version woman sensed her presense and turned around while saying, "Welcome back, darling."

"Hi." Chihiro waved as Other Yuko grated a piece of familiar cheese onto some eggs on the counter.

"How thoughtful of you to send this nice cheddar, Chihiro." said Other Yuko.

"Cheddar?" asked Chihiro until she noticed it was the cheese she left for the mice.

"Would you go fetch your father?" asked Other Yuko. "I bet he's hungry as a duck by now."

"You mean my Other Father?" asked Chihiro.

"Your better father, dear." said Other Yuko. "He's out in the garden."

"But my parents don't have to garden-" Chihiro was cut when Other Yuko put a strawberry in her mouth, making Chihiro smile.

"Go on." Other Yuko said motioning to the garden outside. She shrugs as she leaves the kitchen and head out of the house.

* * *

Chihiro leaves via the front door and glanced at a half full moon rising in the sky. The object in the sky began to light the garden, causing flowers to come from the shrubs. As she came to the gate, Chihiro opened it and got a big surprise: the plants came to life with some lighting up.

She saw some dragonflies flying in front and around the group before going to the other plants that are rising up. Soon, an eyeball frog appears from a glowing flower, croaking. She saw the dragonflies lighting up more of the plants as they look amazed. This place is even more better than the garden back in the real world.

Now the road begins to grow plants while Chihiro looks up to see Other Akio on a Mantis Tractor. She watch as the other version of Akio begins to plant seeds with the thing causing plants to grow instantly. Upon seeing, Chihiro, he waved to her and exclaimed, "Hey!"

"I love your garden!" Chihiro shouts to Other Akio excitedly.

"Our garden, Chihiro!"

We now see some snapdragons popping out, tickling her and making her laugh.

"Uh-oh, daughter in distress!" Other Akio exclaimed with a grin. Quickly, the man plucked out a gourd and blew it. The plant begins to sound like a trumpet and turned into the shape of it, causing the tractor to go over the bridge.

Other Akio plays valiantly with pumpkins coming out of the surface of the pond. As the tractor sends out steam, Chihiro continues laughing, but finally stops when Other Akio coming as he exclaims while jumping and landing nearby her, "Tickle no more, you dragon snappers."

The praying mantis sliced at the snapdragons and he gave them as a bouquet for Chihiro.

Chihiro smiled as she took the bouquet, "Well, she told yo it's time for breakfast...dinner...food."

"Hop on, kiddo." Other Akio as he helped Chihiro on, "I wanna show two something." the mantis flew up revealing that the garden was forming Chihiro's face.

"I can't believe you did this!" Chihiro smiled.

"Mother says you'd like it." he said. "For she knows you like the back of her hand."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the group eats their meals together as Other Yuko feeds the snapdragons who are now inside the vase. Chihiro eats happily as she said, "Mm, good."

"I love dinner-breakfast-food." said Other Akio, happily.

"Chihiro, Ala Bahma has invited you to come see the jumping mice perform after dinner." said Other Yuko.

"Really? That know-it-all Chowder said it was all in Bahma's head, I knew he was wrong." said Chihiro.

"Well, everything's right in this world." said Other Akio.

"Your father and I will clean up while you and your friend head upstairs." said Other Yuko, coming beside Other Akio.

"Friend?" asked Chihiro confused.

Other Yuko walked over to the front door and opened it revealing a familiar boy to her except he had button eyes.

"Oh, another Chowder." Chihiro groaned. "Hello, Soup boy. Where's Haku?"

Other Chowder just waved and responded by giving her a gift which is a jeweled necklace with a note saying_, "Dear Chihiro, I don't know what to say, but I brought you this as a welcome present along with the rose. Hope you like it, Haku."_

"I thought you like Chowder better if he spoke a little less. So I fixed him up." said Other Yuko, pointing to Chowder.

"So he can't talk at all?" asked Chihiro.

"Nope." said Other Yuko.

"I like it." Chihiro smiled.

"Now run along, you two." Other Yuko said with a chuckle as the two left the house. The woman closed the door.

* * *

Outside, the two head outside up the stairs as Chihiro said to Other Chowder, "Well, you're awfully cheerful considering you can't say anything." The two saw a light towards Other Ala Bahma's apartment and they followed it up.

Chihiro knocked on the door to the Other Ala Bahma's apartment and the door caught both of them and flipped into the apartment.

Up ahead, they saw a circus tent along with a mini Ferris wheel that has boxes of popcorn being poured into it and mini cannons lined up.

"Cool." Chihiro said.

As she walked off, Other Chowder kicked a cannon to get a stick of cotton candy. As the girl grabbed her box of popcorn, she heard a sound; she turned and nearly laughed when she saw Other Chowder with cotton candy sticks all over him.

"Look at you!" Chihiro smiled.

Other Chowder smiled before pointing to the miniature tent where spotlights were seen shining inside. A voice is heard making the two head into the tent itself. The show's about to start.

The mice circus tent is more amazing than the outside. As they sat down in their seats, a familiar blimp entered. Other Chowder gave some cotton candy as a voice is heard, "Lady and gentleman, prepare to have your ears and eyes tickled. I, Ala Bahma, proudly presents...our astounding, stupendous and amazing JUMPING MICE CIRCUS!"

As the two watch, the blimp nose dived into the center and break apart upon crash. The whole baby now open up as many mice came out while a Chinese Acrobat trick spelling out a familiar word: "CHIHIRO."

"My name!" Chihiro gasped in delight.

The music begins as, for a moment of formation, the mice broke apart. Some of them play instruments. One mouse parachutes down and landed on a ball, taking out a baton. What's very interesting is that they too have button eyes. On the ringleader mouse's signal, the mice tell themselve now to go into a wild Russian circus march before getting themselves into a circle to star formation. The performance smiles as the audience cheers. So far, so good.

"It's wonderful, Chowder." Chihiro says happily.

Now the mice did a pinwheel formation, circles within circle, ten another circle. The lead mouse is seen rising from the center at a tower with the others spiraling around before they stop. Chihiro and Other Chowder watch as the mouse himself begins to balance on a ball.

"Wow!" Chihiro exclaimed with a smile. As she watched, the ball begins to watch making the lead ball run the whole thing down and around. The little guy almost came close to each mouse playing an instruments. Luckily, those insects hop up an down to safety in time.

Finally, the mouse came to the bottom of the ball safely, making a bow to the audience. Soon the tower disappeared, revealing the Other Ala Bahma, now in a ringmaster like outfit.

Other Ala Bahma pose a finale pose with Chihiro clapping, making him lean to the two as Chihiro cheered, "Yeah! That was great!"

"Thank you very much, lady and gentleman." said Other Ala Bahma with a bow.

Time for the big finale so the lead mouse hopped back onto the ball and each mice quickly head up the ringmaster's sleeves. Soon the lead mouse is left before he roll to the top of the magician's head. Finally, the mouse and ball land on top of his head before a smiling Other Ala Bahma put his hat on.

The two applauded as Chihiro said, "We loved it, Ala Bahma, it was so...so..." She wondered what to say to the real Ala Bahma back home as Other Ala Bahma listened for good reviews in intrest, "...amazing!"

"Hey, you are welcome anytime you like." said Other Ala Bahma to Chihiro. Then he turned to Other Chowder and said, "You also her good friend." He turned back and said taking Chihiro's hand and kissed it saying, "Dasvidanya, Chihiro."

* * *

Back inside the nice bedroom, Chihiro was in the same bed as she was before. This time, they didn't seem to go back through the doorway since mostly because she knew that she'll be going back home this way.

Other Yuko kissed Chihiro goodnight while Other Akio managed to get the last piece of cotton candy off of Other Chowder before munching on it. The parrallel version of Yuko hushed the group and looked as Chihiro fell asleep, smiling. Chihiro didn't know it, but something big's gonna happen next time.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Chihiro goes shopping and meets her crush, Haku, gets a little falling out with her mother(real of course) and where she meets Haku and Jaune-Tom again, both not having Other forms and manage to get to the other world to warn Chihiro. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: JauneTom's Warning

Here is where Jaune-Tom speaks and warns Chihiro about the danger of the Other World.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jaune-Tom's Warning**

The next morning, back in the real world, Chihiro woke up back in her bed. She looked aorund a she saw a familiar surroundings. She groaned in frustration while hitting her bed. She looked and saw the spot that she baited the mice with the cheese with before. To her surprise, the food is gone.

Out of curiosity, she head downstairs returning to the living room. Chihiro tried her best to pull the door, but to her frustration, it won't budge. She kept pulling, but the whole thing wouldn't open at all. She groaned, knowing it was her mom that locked it.

* * *

A while later, the car stopped near a gardening shop. A costume parade is taking place right now with people dressed up in costumes walking around. Once the car came to a stop, Chihiro explained the second trip to the other world.

"There were garden squash like balloon animals and snapdragons." Chihiro explained to Yuko. Of course, Yuko wasn't paying attention for she and Akio were talking about the catalog. If it goes well, everything will be uphill for Chihiro and her family.

"And upstairs, we saw a real mouse circus. Not like at the crazy man's house."

"You sure you won't come?" asked Akio.

"Don't fret, Akio." said Yuko. "They'll love the new catalog. At least some of my chapters." she then turned to Chihiro and said, "I did not call him crazy, Chihiro, he's drunk."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around you little dreamer." Akio said, giving Chihiro a light tweak on the nose.

"Daaad," Chihiro complained. "I'm not five anymore." The car left and Akio left for the book store.

* * *

The two left for a department store to look for clothes for Chihiro to wear the first day of school. The sign said, "Presidents Day Blow Out. All School Uniforms ½ Price." Yuko was busy buying ordinary school uniforms for her while Chihiro sat on some stairs. Chihiro glanced over and saw some pink/blue gloves. Suddenly, somebody came crashing down the stairs on a moving stepladder with someone following close behind her.

"Sorry." she yelled before she crashed.

* * *

Moments later, Chihiro was looking through some uniforms for Chihiro, while the girl was gliding on a stepladder before she stopped behind her mom holding out her gloves with a proud smile.

But Yuko responded, "Put them back."

Chihiro frowns as Yuko tried to see what the outfit looked like on her, but she moved out of the way while she said, "Mom, the whole school will be wearing boring gray clothes. No one will have these."

"Put them back." Yuko repeated.

Chihiro pouted, "My Other Mother will get them for me."

"Maybe she should buy all your clothes." said Yuko with a tease. As Yuko paid for the clothes, Chihiro groaned as she went to put the gloves back. Just then a boy bumped into her. He was a 12 year old boy with short green hair, a white shirt with blue linings, white shorts and sandals.

The boy and Chihiro noticed and stared at each other as if for the longest time. Just then the boy and Chihiro blushed as the boy said, "I didn't see you. Forgive me."

"No, no, it's okay." Chihiro said.

"No, really." the boy said. "Sorry if I haven't introduced, I'm Haku."

Chihiro gasped, "You're Haku?" Haku nodded. "You're the one who gave me the rose and the necklace. Are those welcome presents?"

"Yes." Haku said. "I'm sorry I couldn't come and give it to you myself. My dad, he's the mayor of this town. He wanted me to be his successor, but I refused. Instead I wanted to be a musician and use my powers for good. When I told my dad, he understood me and encouraged me, but he forbids me from going to places he hadn't known as of yet."

"Oh, okay." said Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Yuko's voice called.

"Chihiro? Is that your name?" asked Haku. Chihiro nodded.

"Chihiro Ogino." Chihiro says. "Everyone forgets it and calls me 'Calypso.'"

"I think Chihiro is prettier than Calypso." Haku smiled. Chihiro smiled back, blushing.

"Chihiro!" called Yuko.

"I gotta go." Chihiro said as she went to catch up with Yuko.

"When will I see you again?" Haku asked.

"Maybe someday." said Chihiro.

"When? Tomorrow?"

"No. This afternoon."

"Where?"

"At the Pink Palace Apartments."

Chihiro went into the car and Yuko drove off, leaving Haku there watching. He smiled as he watched her go.

* * *

Inside the car, Chihiro was pouting while looking out the window as Yuko drove to the house.

"So what do you think's in the other apartment?" asked Chihiro curiously.

"Not sure. Not a family of Ogino imposters." said Yuko.

"Then why'd you lock the door?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, I found some rat crud and...I thought you'd be more safer." replied Yuko.

"Mom, they're jumping mice! And the dreams aren't dangerous! They're the most fun I ever had since we moved here!" Chihiro said with a frown. Yuko sighed in concern. Again with the dream. At least she hid the key, hoping her daughter won't find it.

"Your school might be fun." Yuko said, trying to cheer her up.

"With those stupid uniforms? Right." Chihiro snapped.

"Had to give it a try." said Yuko. "So I heard you met a boy. That's the good news."

"That's the only good news besides that dream! And his name is Haku. The one who gave me the rose and the necklace!" Chihiro said as Yuko put the car into the drive way.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, a while later, Yuko looked inside the fridge to find something for the group to eat. Unfortunately, there isn't much food and the power is flickering.

"Uh, how about a mustard-ketchup-salsa wrap for lunch?" Yuko asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Chihiro groaned as she set the bags down.

"Well, had to go food shopping anyway. Dad's planning something special." said Yuko with a smile. "You wanna come along? You can pick out something you like."

As Yuko picked up her purse, Chihiro said, "Oh, like the gloves" in a sarcastic tone.

Yuko sighed as she said, "Look Chihiro, if things go well today, I promise I'll make it up."

"Yeah. That's what you always say." Chihiro said with a groan. Yuko looked a bit guilty as sh eleaves the room. The mother wished she could do whatever she can to make Chihiro happy again. It isn't easy living at this place.

"Won't be long," she said before she left.

Chihiro smirked. Why wait for night when she can go to the Other World, right now.

"But I might be." said Chihiro playfully.

Chihiro went to the drawers to where the keys are and started to search for it, but no key. So she picked up a bunch of books, climbed them and reached the wall until she got the key. Later, she went to the living room, and after checking to see if the coast was clear, opened the door and shut her eyes. When she opened them, the tunnel was there, no bricks.

"I knew it was real!" Chihiro smiled.

As the girl entered, unknown to her a familiar cat was watching her through the living room window outside. He looked concerned before hopping off the windowsill disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haku came to the door of the Pink Palace and oddly enough it was open.

"Chihiro? Are you there?" asked Haku. He looked around as he said, "Funny. Dad told me that this place is kid forbidden. Chihiro?"

He looked all over until he finally reached the living room. Just then, he saw the tiny door in the open.

"I may live on a speck of dust in one story, but in this, what the heck?" Haku said as he looked at the portal near the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chihiro had already went into the Other Kitchen where she spotted pizza and burgers and ice cream with a note on it, but no Other Yuko. She also saw a box. She opened the box as Other Yuko read the note.

_"Dearest Chihiro, Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grand Bouche have invited you downstairs after lunch. Hope you like the new outfit I made you. Love, Mom."_ the note said. Chihiro gasped from what she saw inside the box and took them out. It was a red shirt with a flower on it, a white skirt and black boots.

* * *

A while later, once Chihiro finished eating, she came out of the house with the girl in her new clothes. Chihiro pats her belly after she belched. "Excuse me." She chuckled to the audience sheepishly.

She walked down the stairs and looked at the sky, which is still nighttime. Just then she heard someone say, "Chihiro!"

Chihiro turned and saw someone come out of the house. "Haku! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you until I saw this small door and crawled through." Haku said.

"Oh dang." Chihiro said to herself. Then she said, "This is the Other World. Everything looks exactly like home only better except everybody has button eyes."

"Wow. Button eyes." said Haku. He then noticed Chihiro's new outfit and smiled, "You look great." Chihiro blushed. Just then, they heard a meow.

They turned around and saw a familiar cat on the porch roof. What was that cat doing in the Other World. Then again, everyone looked the same except for the button eyes.

"Hmm...Chowder has a cat like you back at home. I don't mean the quiet one, the one who talks too much." Chihiro said as she observed Jaune-Tom who jumped down the railing by the basement stairs. "You must be the other cat."

"No." said Jaune-Tom, making Chihiro and Haku yelp in surprise. "I'm not the Other anything. I'm me. And my name is Jaune-Tom."

"We can see that you don't have button eyes, but if you're the same cat, how come you talk?" asked Chihiro.

"I just can." said Jaune-Tom.

"Cats don't talk at home." Haku said.

"No?"

"No."

"Well, you Chihiro are an expert on these things." said Jaune-Tom as he hopped onto a tree and onto a tree branch. "After all, I'm just a big fat wuss-puss."

"Did you call him that?" Haku asked Chihiro.

"I was joking." Chihiro explained. She turned to Jaune-Tom and said, "Jaune-Tom, come back. I'm sorry I called you that. I really am. How'd you get here?"

"I don't think you recalled closing the door after you left." Haku said.

"I've been coming here for a while." Jaune-Tom told them before he walked behind a tree branch, but didn't come out the other side. He then popped out of a hole in a tree trunk and said, "It's a game we play. She hates cats and she tries to keep me out, but she can't, of course. I come and go as I please."

"The Other Mother hates cats?" asked Chihiro skeptically.

"Not like any 'mother' I've ever known." Jaune-Tom climbs off he branches before jumping to the roof.

"What do you mean? She's amazing!" Chihiro said.

"You think this world is a dream come true, but you're wrong. The other Chowder told me." Jaune-Tom said.

"That's nonsense. He can't talk." said Chihiro.

"Chihiro, I think he must have told him through sign language. Or if I see him, maybe I'll work up a spell to make him speak." Haku told her.

"Perhaps not to you. We cats however have far superier senses than humans. We can see and smell and-" Suddenly,he stopped short on his sentence and heard soemthing. "Shh! I hear something. Right over..." with a meow, he ran off.

Chihiro and Haku glanced at each other before they turned and walked off to Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grande Bouche's place, but little did they know, that soon enough, they would have a good reason to wonder what the cat meant about this world.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter is where Chihiro, Haku, and Other Chowder watch Other Mrs. Potts and Other Madame La Grande Bouche's show, but after it is where Chihiro and Haku realize the truth about the Other World. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations

Here is the chapter where things get down and dangerous.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations**

So, after hearing a warning from Jaune-Tom, Chihiro and Haku headed downstairs to the enterance of Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grande Bouche's home and opened the door. They walked inside to find that behind the curtain is a huge theater with usual seats and stages. A certain dog came to our heroine and her crush with a flashlight and leads Chihiro and Haku to their seat. The girl and boy look around in amazement as they saw that the whole audience from top to bottom were the dogs, and not just that they have button eyes too!

Chihiro and Haku look until Other Chowder wave to them and offer them two seats. Then the curtains open to reveal a prop ship was on stage, followed by a fish one. Now the head of the fish that is on a hook opening showing Other Mrs. Pots with normal looking eyes wearing a purple top and a mermaid suit. Needless to say, despite this being a show...

"She's practically naked." Chihiro said as Other Mrs. Potts sang.

Other Mrs. Potts:_** I'm known as the siren of all Seven Seas**_

_**The breaker of hearts by the bay**_

_**So if you go swimming**_

_**With bow-legged women**_

_**I might steal your weak heart away**_

The dogs bark and Chihiro, Haku, and Other Chowder applaud. The dogs turn around on the hamster wheel and a new scene pops with an ocean and the sea shells. On it was Other Madame La Grande Bouche and she was dressed like the the Birth of Venus, but there were seashells covering her...boobs.

"Oh my gosh!" Chihiro gasped as Haku shuddered at the sight. Other Madame La Grande Bouche sings.

Other Madame la Grande Bouche: _**A big bottomed sea witch may bog through the waves**_

_**And hope to leasd sailors astray**_

_**But a true ocean goddess**_

_**Must fill out her bodice**_

Other Madame la Grande Bouche smirked as she points to her own body while continuing the song.

_**To present an alluring display**_

The dogs bark while the newcomers(trying to pretend not to be disgusted) clap for Other Madame La Grande Bouche. Other Mrs. Potts who is watching the scene from a trap door, frowns at the higher reaction Other Madame La Grande Bouche is getting. Now the scene changes with the old woman yelping.

Other Mrs. Potts:_** Beware of old oysters,**_

_**Too large in the chest**_

_**Let's banish them from the buffet**_

_**I'm far nutritious **_

Of course, the scene once more with Other Mrs. Potts yelling alarm. To the new comer along, it looks like the Other old ladies are competing to see who's best in the show.

Other Madame La Grande Bouche:_** You smell like the fishes**_

The dogs kept on going back and forth on the wheel, changing the scene like mad.

Other Mrs. Potts: _**Did I hear a banshee?**_

Other Madame La Grande Bouche: _**You're sea green with envy**_

Other Mrs. Potts:_** This mermaid enchantress**_

Other Madame La Grande Bouche:_** No, I "Birth of Venus"**_

The whole madness was too much, causing the rope to break and the wheel to begin moving rapidly with an Other Dog trying to get things back under control to no prevail.

Both: _**Will send sailors swooning-**_

Without warning, the angel prop hit Other Mrs. Potts in the head, making her yelp in the progress while the fish head prop covers Madame La Grande Bouche.

Other Madame La Grande Bouche: _**-all day**_

The old ladies try to keep their balance, only to both fall and scream while falling downward. Everything colides like mad when the curtain closing in front of the disaster. The dogs bark excitedly while some of them shrug. Despite what happened, the first act was a great one indeed.

Soon, the spotlight appeared with an Other Dog, pushing a barrel full of water before looking up. Everyone looked up as they saw Other Mrs. Potts and Other Madame La Grande Bouche on tall platforms on each side. Looks like they're gonna jump.

"I can't watch." Chihiro covered her eyes, but she peeked.

"Ready to break a leg, Madame?" Other Mrs. Potts asked Other Madame Grande Bouche with a smile.

"Our lives for the theatre, Mrs. Potts!" said Other Madame La Grande Bouche.

The two old ladies hop on the platform as Other Madame La Grande Bouche pull behind what appears to be a zipper on herself, unzipping the old woman in the process. To the real world people's amazement, a button eyed thin woman with long brown hair and a green bathing suit appears. Other Madame La Grande Bouche grab a trapeze bar that is swung towards her as she grabbed it.

Now Other Mrs. Potts did the same, revealing that she's a young woman with blonde hair in a bun and a pink bathing suit with button eyes. The newly younger Other Mrs. Potts grab the other trapeze bar.

Now the two young ladies swing over to one another and held hands while doing some posing. The dogs bark as Chihiro and Haku gasp in surprise.

As the audience watch, the young women on the trapeze bars swung happily. Young Other Madame La Grande Bouche says quoting _"William Shakespeare's Hamlet"_, " _"What a piece of work that man is! How noble in reason!"_"

The young women continue performing moves while on the bars as Other Mrs. Potts agreed, joining her, " _"How infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable!"_" Now the young Other versions swung and twirl, switching bars to keep on with the performance. The young version of Other Mrs. Potts grabbed her friend quickly.

" _"In action like an angel!"_" Young Madame La Grande Bouche continued. Now the young Other women swing over the amazed crowd while continuing their incredible act.

_"In apprehension how like a god."_

To Chihiro and Haku's surprise, the young women grab Chihiro making her yell like mad. Looks like she's part of the act now. Chihiro and Young Other Madame La Grande Bouche swing to the other bar like acrobats as Haku and Other Chowder watch.

" _"The beauty of the world!"_" Young Other Madame La Grande Bouche exclaimed as the two were swung before holding onto the bar, laughing together. Now Chihiro got taught over to Young Mrs. Potts.

_"The paragon of animals!"_" Young Other Mrs. Potts concluded with a smile. Chihiro was on Young Other Mrs. Potts' bar swing near the Other Dogs who lick her face. Soon Chihiro was tossed into the air, making her laugh happily before she caught onto the stage rail. So far, best show ever!

Now the young ladies let go of the handle bars, making a jack knife dive into the bucket below, instanly with a splash. Chihiro yelps realizing that she is losing hold of the bar. Chihiro screamed as she lost her grip on the bar and started heading down towards the bucket. Then as if a miracle occurred, the young performers rose out of the thing as Young Other Mrs. Potts held out her arms, catching Chihiro in time.

The Other Dogs bark and applaud as Chihiro laughs while looking sheepishly. Other Chowder took a rose out and tossed it to Chihiro who grabbed the rose(just to be patient, not a girlfriend kind of way). Haku then whistled and tossed Chihiro a rose as well(this time in a girlfriend kind of way)

As Chihiro put Haku's flower in her hair, she wondered what the fuss with Jaune-Tom warning her and Haku about this world. This place is great if only Chihiro could stay here forever...

* * *

Later, Chihiro, Haku and Other Chowder walk up the stairs to above ground where Other Yuko and Other Akio were waiting for them.

"Was it wonderful, Chihiro?" asked Other Yuko.

"Oh yeah. They swooped down and pulled me right out of my seat." Chiro said. She failed to notice that Other Chowder wasn't smiling, but Haku noticed. "Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grande Bouche, only they weren't old ladies. That was a disguise. And I was flying through the air and it was magic."

"You do like it here, don't you Chihiro?" Other Yuko asked before she noticed Haku and said, "And who's this?"

"This is Haku." said Chihiro.

"You must be the Haku Chihiro was talking about." Other Yuko said.

"Yes, Mrs. Other Ogino." Haku said and Chihiro turn to Other Chowder she said, "Goodnight, Chowder."

Other Chowder stood in front of the door, looking worried. Other Yuko gestured him to smile, but Other Chowder just sighed sadly, making Haku become suspicious as he walked down the hall with Chihiro and the Other Parents as Other Yuko closed the door.

"You could stay here forever if you want to." said Other Yuko.

"Really?" Chihiro asked.

"Sure. We'll sing, play games and Mother will cook your favorite meals." said Other Akio with a smile.

Chihiro looked excited as she sat the table. She really liked the idea of staying in the parrallel world. She was getting the attention that her parents lacked for her, everyone likes her and the food is delicious.

"Your little man can join us too, but there's just one tiny little thing you need to do." said Other Yuko.

"Really, what's that?" asked Chihiro, curiously.

"It's a surprise." Other Akio said.

Other Yuko put a box on the table for Chihiro. "For you, our little doll."

"Little doll?" Haku wondered.

Chihiro opened the box and was confused. Inside were a pair of black buttons, a needle and black thread.

"Black is traditional." said Other Yuko making Chihiro and Haku think. _"What the heck?"_

"But if you prefer pink," Other Yuko said as her button eyes briefly turned pink. "Vermilion." Other Akio's button eyes became that color. "Chartreuse." Other Yuko continued as the button eyes in Chihiro's box changed to that color. "Or for Haku here, lime green." the button eyes in the box changed to lime green.

Chihiro and Haku looked tense and scared as they felt a strange feeling. The same feeling that Chihiro felt when she met Other Yuko.

"But I might be jealous." Other Yuko said, tapping her button eyes.

That's when Chihiro did the one thing she could do: she screamed, _**"NO WAY!"**_ On that, she shoved the box back to Other Yuko and yelled as Haku nodded in agreement, _**"YOU'RE NOT SEWING BUTTONS IN OUR EYES!" **_Well, you'd say the same thing too, if you're in her and her boyfriend's situtation.

"Oh, but we need a yes if you wanna stay here." Other Yuko insists to her, while one of her eyes twitch a bit as if anger by the refusal.

"So sharp, you won't feel a-" Other Aiko tries to prick his fingers with a needle to prove a point before he yelps in pain when Other Yuko kicks him under the table to shut him up.

"It's your decision. We only want what's best for you." Other Yuko put a hand on Chihiro's shulder while she kept showing the box to Chihiro and Haku.

"Look, we love to stay and I've got to get going, but Chihiro and I are going to bed...right now!" Haku said.

"Bed? As if to stay over for the night?" asked Other Yuko confused.

"Before dinner?" asked Other Akio confused as well.

Haku winked to Chihiro meaning that they should do it and get out of here.

"Yeah, we're really really tired." Chihro made a yawn as she said, "We just need to sleep on things."

"Of course you do, darling." Other Yuko said. "We'll be up to tuck you in."

"Oh, no thanks. I'll tuck her in." Haku said.

"Yeah, you did so much already..." Chihirio said. She then yelp when Other Yuko appeared in front of her, blocking the stairway with Other Akio who looks nervous for some reason.

"I...we are not worried at all. Soon you'll see things our way." Other Yuko said.

Other Yuko and Other Akio move away and Haku and Chihiro casually walked up the stairs with nervous smiles on their faces, but once they set up another set of stairs out of their view, their smiles faded and they ran up the remaining stairs to their room.

They quickly locked it before Chihiro's toys came over to them and said, "What's wrong, Chihiro? Don't you wanna play?"

Chihiro grabbed the flying toys, the toy of Octi and the rest of the toys before Other Johnny and Other Cosmo from the portrait said. "Hey!"

"Where's your buttons?" asked Other Johnny. To Chihiro and Haku's shock, Chihiro's friends also magically got button eyes. Chihiro put the portrait into the chest and pushed it as Haku pushed the drawer over to bar the door.

"I'm going home tonight, robots. And we won't be back!" Chihiro said. Then she took off her boots and jumped into bed as Haku took a sleeping bag from a closet and fell asleep.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep." Chihiro said, tossing and turning to escape the world. It was great at first, but she drew the lines once they offered her to sew buttons onto her eyes, the voices from earlier rung in her head as she tried to sleep. Soon everything went black...

* * *

A while later, Chihiro woke up and smiled up on seeing the bedroom all lit up from the covers. It's daytime, that must mean, Chihiro and Haku are back in the real world. She got out of the covers, thinking it was over.

"Mom! Dad!" Chihiro exclaimed happily. But to her shock, she's still in the Other World and it is nighttime. "Oh man. I'm still here?"

Haku woke up and noticed, "Chihiro, we never left. It must mean that your Other Mother used her powers to send you home before, but because you refused to have buttons sewed onto your eyes, she won't you go."

"There's only one way to escape now Haku. We have to go through the little door." said Chihiro as she got out of bed.

After leaving the bedroom, they head to the parlor. They saw the little door and struggled to open it, but it turns out it was...

"Locked!" Chihiro and Haku said at the same time.

Just then the two heard some piano music playing in the study and went in there. Upon opening the door and entering the room, they saw Other Akio hitting notes over and over again.

"Hey you! Where's the Other Mother? We wanna go home!" Chihiro demands to Other Akio with a frowned.

"What? She can't take no for answer?" Haku demanded. "Speak now, you coward!"

Other Akio stops playing and turns around making the two gasp as they saw him look like he has black feathers all over him. The parrellel world citizen says in a lispy, Jersey almost voice, "All is well...Soon as Mother's refreshed. Her strength is our strength."

Suddenly, the gloves from the piano came out. One covered his mouth and the other shook his finger at him. Before it turned him around. "I mustn't talk when Mother's not here." said Other Akio.

"You're not Chihiro's father. Who are you, really?" Haku demanded.

"Okay, if you must know. The name's Daffy Duck. I'm only a slave to Yuko, or at least that's the name she's using. I owe her a great debt for my life." the Other Akio, now known as Daffy Duck said.

"If you won't even help us, then we're gonna find the Other Chowder." said Chihiro. "He'll help us."

"No point. He said, getting up and pulling an impossible face, freaking Chihiro out than they had last night told them they had buttons on their eyes. "He pulled a long face. Mother didn't like it."he continued before both hands grabbed him and shut him up like mad.

Chihiro and Haku wasted no time in leaving to the door outside. Once outside, Chihiro and Haku ran toward the Other Garden, head over to the steep hill, arriving to where the orchard was. Maybe there's another way. Chihiro and Haku noticed something familiar and slowed down to a walk.

Chihiro and Haku looked down and turned fast to Haku's right. It was Jaune-Tom.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" asked Jaune-Tom as he walked with them.

"Well, we're getting out of here." said Chihiro when the scenery suddenly started to disappear.

"Huh?" Chihiro asked as she, Jaune-Tom and Haku noticed everything started to disappear. "Something's wrong. Shouldn't the old well be here?"

"What old well?" Haku asked.

"There's a well I found the first time I moved here. Chowder, the real Chowder who talks says that it's so deep that if you fell in it, you'd see skies and stars in the middle of the day." Chihiro explained.

"Wow. When I use my dragon powers, I'd be able to see both as I fly around." Haku said. "But the well's in the real world."

"Your boyfriend's right, Chihiro. There's nothing out here." Jaune-Tom said as they walked upside down. "It's the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you."

"But why?" asked Chihiro as she and Haku returned to their right positions. "Why would she want me."

"She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't her. Or maybe she just loves something to eat." Jaune-Tom said.

"That's crazy. Mothers don't eat...daughters." said Chihiro saying the last part nervously.

"I don't know. How do you taste?" Jaune-Tom asked joking.

Suddenly, the trio saw something familiar reappearing in the blackness: the house itself. The three watch on as the material and everything from earlier transforms back to normal.

"Strange. How can you walk away from something and still come back to it?" asked Chihiro confused.

"Walk around the world." Jaune-Tom said.

"Small world." Haku commented.

Suddenly, a horn was heard making Jaune-Tom frown as he said, "Wait." The cat turned his head towards a shrub and jumped inside quickly. The two yelp as a mouse came and Jaune Tom used his eyes and whiskers like a target.

"Stop! He's one of the circus mice!" exclaimed Chihiro in alarm.

Jaune-Tom of course, ignored Chihiro as his claws got into place and then pointed like an arrow with his tail sparking up. Then the cat zoomed up to the mouse and caught him in his teeth, biting it.

Just then the mouse disappeared and in its place was a shadow like creature making Chihiro and Haku gasp. Jaune-Tom dropped the dead shadow as he said, "I don't like shadows at the best of times. But this one was sounding an alarm."

Jaune-Tom went off as Chihiro said, "Good kitty."

Chihiro and Haku watch Jaune-Tom go into the hole, diappearing into it. They look at the house before slowly walking to it. Chihiro takes a cane from a cane holder, knowing that she and Haku will need something to break into the living room in order to get to the door.

"Haku," Chihiro said. "We're breaking in." Soon, Other Yuko will most likely be exppecting them, still planning on replacing Chihiro's eyes with buttons, but why?

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where Chihiro and Haku discover Other Yuko's true form, three ghost children and Other Chowder's true form too before they escape. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: True Forms, Ghosts and Escape

Here is the next chapter where Chihiro and Haku escape after more secrets are revealed.

* * *

**Chapter 8: True Forms, Ghosts and Escape**

Once inside the house, Chihiro and Haku came to the door. The girl put the cane between the cracks and began pulling. Soon the knobs broke off as the door itself allowing the two to go into the living room.

Chihiro and Haku spot a familiar door. Once they go through there. They can go home.

"You go first, but we gotta keep quiet." said Chihiro.

Before the heroes could approach it, a pig like henchman blocked the door itself. Soon the whole room was lit up as the Other Living Room is turned into a weird museum with bird, goblin and other weird monsters.

Sure enough, a familiar figure on a glowing couch nearby turns around, smiling as she says, "They say even the proudest sprit can be broken...with love."

Just then a bird henchmen holding two chairs came up and force Chihiro and Haku to sit in them.

"Also, chocolate never hurts. Want one?" Other Yuko asked as a servant gave his mistress a box which she opened. To the heroes' disgust, inside are live chocolate beetles. "They're Coco Beetles from Zanzibar."

"More like Other Zanzibar." Haku said.

Other Yuko took a bite and ate its head off, making Chihiro and Haku look disguted. Finally. Chihiro got the courage and said, "I...want to be...with my real mom and dad!"

"I want you to let her go!" Haku said. "You're an old dragon!"

Other Yuko tossed the beetle away and glared at them.

"Stay out of this, Haku." said Other Yuko before glaring at Chihiro, "Is that...anyway to talk to your mother?"

"You. Aren't. My. Mother." Chihiro spat, glaring at her.

"Apologize at once, Chihiro." said Other Yuko in a dangerously soft voice.

"No!" Chihiro and Haku glared.

"Chihiro, I'll give you to the count of three...1..." Other Yuko exclaimed in fury. Suddenly, Chihiro and Haku noticed that the fake mother is starting to float in the air while covering herself with her arms in danger. Soon, Other Yuko changed her voice while saying, "...two..."

"Oh my goodness." Haku said.

Suddenly, Other Yuko flashed, shocking Chihiro and Haku. Once she landed, instead of Other Yuko, it was a woman with green skin, yellow eyes over her button eyes, black horns, a vampire's robe and a scepter; her name was Maleficent.

"_**THREE!"**_ Maleficent screamed as she grabbed Chihiro by the nose and Haku by the arm trapping them in her hold.

"Ouch, what are you doing?" Chihiro protested.

Maleficent angrily dragged them to a hallway and threw Chihiro and Haku into the mirror on the wall. On the other side, the two landed safely, but looked up to see Maleficent halfway in.

"Chihiro, you will come out when you learn to be a loving daughter!" Maleficent snapped furiously. "And when Haku behaves himself."

"No. We'd rather die than have our eyes removed!" Haku snapped in defense, but as he said this, sharp teeth appeared in his mouth, catching Chihiro's notice.

Maleficent disappeared through the mirror. Chihiro angrily pounded on the enterance to no prevail, kicking it with fury, then panted softly.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked her softly. As he said this, his teeth weren't sharp anymore.

"I'm fine. Haku, why did you have sharp teeth just a second ago?" asked Chihiro.

"I have a dragon form." Haku answered. "I use it whenever I fly or I use it for defense." Just then they heard some ghostly moaning is heard, making the two turn around in worry. Someone else is in there with them.

"Who's there?" Chihiro asked.

"Shush and hush, for Maleficent is listening." said a voice coming from a bed which is glowing.

"You...you mean Other Mrs. Ogino?" Haku asked the voice in curiosity.

There was no response. So they walked over to the bed and removed the sheet, covering the lump. It was three ghost kids. One of a 15 year old girl with long orange hair, green eyes covered by buttons, a green shirt, yellow overall skirt and green boots.

The other one was a 5 year old boy with black hair, black eyes also covered by buttons, a yellow shirt, red shorts and was barefoot.

The final was of a 16 year old girl with short black hair, blue eyes(also covered by the buttons) and wore a black robe. They huddled together in fear.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked the kids in concern. Are these children the ones who disappeared from the house over the years?

The boy floated over to Chihiro and Haku, looking serious and sad as he said, "Don't remember our names, but I remember my true mommy."

"What happened?" asked Chihiro sadly.

"Maleficent." answered the orange haired girl as she and the others flew and danced around the others. "She spied on our lives through the little doll's eyes." Chihiro looked surprised and concerned: Maleficent was using the Chihiro doll in the past to spy on her current victim.

"And saw that we weren't happy." the boy said.

"So she lured us away with toys and treats and games to play," continued the black haired girl.

"Gave all that we had." said the boy.

"Yet we still wanted more." said the orange haired girl.

They came down and the black haired girl said, "So we let her sew the buttons."

She passed through Chihiro making them seem like she had ghost buttons.

"She said that she loved us." said the boy.

"But she locked us here." said the orange haired ghost.

The bed covered them as all three ghosts said in unison, "And ate up our lives."

The living look at the ghost children sadly. That evil Maleficent has lured these kids here, stole their eyes and killed them. Now she wants to do the same to Chihiro.

"Well, she can't keep us in the dark forever. Not if she wants to win my life." Chihiro said in determination as the ghost children appeared again. "Beating her is the only chance we got."

"Perhaps," the orange haired girl said, as she floated over Chihiro and Haku. "If you really do escape, you could find our eyes."

"Has she taken those too?" asked Haku.

"Yes mister." said the orange haired girl. "And hidden them."

"Find our eyes, Mister and miss, and our souls shall be free." said the boy.

"We'll-we'll try." Chihiro said, failing to notice two hands come into the mirror behind them. Just then it grabbed them both and pulled them out.

* * *

It was a figure with a bag on his head. But once he let them go, Chihiro and Haku toss their appearant rescuer to the wall and then the floor. The girl removed the bag but got a suprise: it was Other Chowder with his mouth stretched painfully from ear to ear with stitch marks on his mouth.

"Chowder?" Chihiro exclaimed in shock as Other Chowder stood up. "What happened? Has she done this to you?"

Suddenly, the Other Chowder transformed into his real form: a 6 year old bee with blue eyes,a peach muzzle and goggles; this was Charmy Bee, Other Chowder's real form.

"Here, let me get those stitches off." said Haku as he uses his powers to undo the stitches. "Does that feel better?"

"Thank you." Charmy said, which made Chihiro surprised. Haku not only removed the stitches but it made Charmy talk. "Like Daffy, I'm a slave of this world. I took on the form to please Chihiro, but since she didn't like Chowder's blabbing, she made me a mute." He then shushed them and grabbed Chihiro's hand pulling her into the living room with Haku following them.

Luckily, Maleficent is nowhere in sight and the pig henchmen was guarding the little door from before.

Chihiro, Haku and Charmy nod as they quickly work on pushing him aside. Soon, he fell over, but the impact was too loud as a familiar voice asked, "Chihiro? Is that you?"

"Let's go!" Chihiro said as she opened the door quickly. Of course, she and Haku noticed that it was now covered in spider webs and lost toys in it.

"I'll go first." Haku said as he started to crawl through.

"Chihiro!" called Maleficent.

Chihiro grabbed Charmy by the arm and said, "Come with us, she'll hurt you again."

"I can't." Charmy said. He took off his glove to reveal sawdust which he blew off. Chihiro gasped and understood why he can't come with them. If he was gonna sacrifice himself to save them, so be it. "Go! Now!"

"Chihiro! How dare you disobey your mother?" Maleficent is heard exclaiming in fury. Charmy yelps as he pushed Chihiro through the door and closed it. "Chihiro? Haku?"

Charmy turns around, determined to meet his punishment at Maleficent's hands...

Chihiro and Haku crawl through the cobwebs and such through the tunnel quickly. It took a while soon before they reached the other side, tumbling downward into a familiar living room. Chihiro and Haku are back!

Chihiro closes the door and locks it. Once that was done, Chihiro and Haku sigh in relief that despite the mess that they're in, they have escape and miraculously, their clothes were restored once they came back to the real world.

"We're back." Chihiro said as she and Haku remove the cobwebs from themselves.

"And we're safe." Haku said. Just before they could kiss, Haku heard something and said, "Chihiro. I gotta go home. It's getting late. Call me." He handed Chihiro his phone number and ran out of the house.

Chihiro smiled. She put the phone number in her pocket and started to look for her real parents.

"Anybody here? Hello?" Chihiro called as she looked throughout the house. "Hello? Hello? Hello? Real Dad? Real Mom!"

Strangly, it's empty. Did Chihiro's parents come back from their trip. She headed into the kitchen and spot a bag of groceries on the table, making her smile.

"Mom's groceries!" She opened the bag and yelps as the fruit flies came out of the bag. "That's disgusting." Chihiro groaned.

The doorbell is heard. Chihiro smiled happily. That must be Aiko and Yuko. Chihiro rushed to the door excitedly whlie exclaiming, "Oh man, I missed you guys. You'll never..."

However, instead of her parents, it was Chowder, the real one, looking concerned outside.

"Oh, the Chowder that talks." said Chihiro dryly.

"Huh?" Chowder said before he laughed nervously and said, "Hey do you know that old doll I gave you?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow and said, "My mom's real mad. She said that it was hers and her sister's, the one who disappeared.'

"You stole that doll didn't you?" Chihiro glared.

"Well," Chowder said. "It looked just like you, but I-I figured-"

Chihiro cut him off, "You thought I looked like this Organization XIII girl, then some little water loving boy and then this little Granola chick with long orange hair and-...your mom's missing sister." She smiled realized that the orange haired girl might be Chowder's long lost aunt. "I think I know where she is. Come on."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the appartment as Chowder said, "Uh, listen. I-I'm really not supposed to-" She dragged him into the parlor, before Chihiro stood to the side of the door.

"She's in there." she pointed at it. Chowder looked at it before he reached towards the key.

"Can you unlock it?" Chowder asked, about to unlock the door, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Not in a million years. And it really wouldn't matter." said Chihiro. "She wouldn't escape without her eyes." she then added sadly. "None of the ghosts can."

"Uh, yeah." Chowder said, getting his arm free from Chihiro's hand. "So, uh, I really need to get that doll."

"Great, I'd love to get rid of it." Chihiro said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bedroom. Chihiro opened the door and started to look for the doll, "Where are you hiding you little monster?"

"You-you and my aunt been talking?" asked Chowder as she went in to find the doll.

"Yeah, me and my new boyfriend Haku. He went into the Other World with me." Chihiro explained.

"You mean my babysitter, Haku?" asked Chowder.

"Anyways, the doll is her spy." Chihiro said as she opened the trunk, digging through with no success, before looking under the bed. "It's how she watches you. Finds out what's wrong with your life!"

"The doll is my aunt's spy?" Chowder asked.

"Not just that. The Other Yuko who is really a witch named Maleficent! She got this huge world where everything's better, the food, the garden and the neighbors. But it's all a trap."

Hearing more, made Chowder worried. Now she's claiming that this witch is using a doll to spy on Chihiro.

"Okay...I think I hear Shnitzel calling me." said Chowder nervously, deciding to get out of this place.

"Don't believe me? You can even ask Jaune-Tom?" asked Chihiro with a frown. "The cat?"

"Jaune-Tom, the cat? Right." Chowder said. "I-I'll just tell Mom and Dad that you couldn't find the doll." But then he yelped in pain because Chihiro threw a boot at him.

"You're not listening to me!"

"That's because you...are...crazy!"

Chowder screamed as Chihiro threw a boot at him and chased him down the stairs and out the door.

As Chowder left, Chihiro shouted, _**"CRAZY?! YOU'RE THE JERKWAD THAT GAVE ME THE DOLL!"**_

Chihiro looked behind her and smiled. It was the car, "Mom! Dad!" she ran towards the car and looked inside, but found nobody there. Chihiro opened the door and saw her mom's cell phone. Chihiro picked it up and dialed a number.

"Pick it up, Dad. Pick it up." Chihiro prayed.

After a buzz, Akio's voice said, "Hi."

"Dad!" Chihiro yelled in excitement, but before she could say anmore. She only found it was a message recording.

"I'm weeding in my garden right now. The reading continued. "But leave a message and I'll get right back to you."

Chihiro is in shock and sadness. She hung up the phone and wondered. Akio should've picked up his phone by now, but he isn't answering. The car is here, but Akio and Yuko are nowhere in sight. Something's not right.

"Where have you gone?" Chihiro asked in sadness and concern.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Pobre Chihiro. She has her parents missing, though she and Haku had escaped the Other World. The next chapter is where she gets advice from Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grande Bouche then found out what happened before going back to the Other World with Haku before challenging Maleficent to a game. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: The Challenge

Here is the chapter where Chihiro heads back to the Other World with Haku and Jaune-Tom joining her.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Challenge**

Later, Chihiro sat on the sofa in the basement looking worried. Akio and Yuko didn't come home yet. What happened to them? The girl watches as the real Mrs. Potts is knitting a sweater with wings on an old dog who is whimpering on the old woman's lap.

"Uh, don't youo only make wings for the dead ones?" asked Chihiro.

"Just looking ahead, dear." said Mrs. Potts. "Hector hasn't been feeling very well lately."

"Mrs. Potts?" the real Madame La Grande Bouche called. "Are you getting ready?"

"We lost our ride, Madame." said Mrs. Potts. "Calypso said her parents have vanished quite completely."

"What?" asked Madame La Grande Bouche as she appeared in a dressing gown coming from behind a changing screen. "We've waited months for those tickets!"

"I suppose we could walk." said Mrs. Potts.

"With your gummy legs? It's nearly two miles to the theatre."

Chihiro sighed and cleared her throat getting the women's attention.

"Oh yes, your missing parents." said Mrs. Potts as Madame La Grande Bouche walked off towards a cupboard pulling out a taffy from 1921. "We know just whwat you need. Madame, get-yes, that's aright."

She put it down on the table as Chihiro asked, "How is your old taffy gonna help?"

Mrs. Potts put on the turban, took the taffy and like a psychopathic killer she screamed, stabbed the taffy numerous times while Chihiro flinched until it was nothing but ashes. She blew the ashes off and took out what appears to be an emerald stone.

"There you go, sweetie." said Mrs. Potts, handing the stone over to Chihiro. She picked it up and looked at it, like a telescope.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Well, it might help. Good for bad things, sometimes." said Mrs. Potts.

"They're good for lost things." said Madame La Grande Bouche.

Chihiro stopped looking through them as the two ladies began to argue.

"It's bad things, Madame!" Mrs. Potts argued.

"Lost things, Mrs. Potts!" Madame La Grande Bouche.

Chihiro then left, as the two ladies continued to argue about what the stone is used for.

* * *

Later that night, Chihiro in her pajamas goes into Akio and Yuko's room. The little girl sadly set a bed itself up. She really missed her mother and father. She sets up her pillow and two more for the missing Akio and Yuko before getting into bed and going between the ones for her mother and father, kisisng the pillows sadly as she said, "Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." Chihiro turned off the light and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A while later, as Chihiro slept, she felt something tap her nose causing her to grunt before waking up. Once her eyes are wide open Chihiro saw a familiar cat nearby.

"Oh, Jaune-Tom. How did you get in here?" Chihiro asked. Jaune-Tom just meowed. "Do you know where my mom and dad are?" Since Jaune-Tom can go to here and the Other World, he might have information about what happened to Akio and Yuko.

Chihiro gets out of bed and follows Jaune-Tom out of the room. In the hallway, the cat stops right at a mirror, making her stop and look puzzled. Just then Chihiro was horrified when she saw two familiar figures appear in the mirror shivering in the snow, clinging together, blue and trapped.

"Mom? Dad!" Chihiro exclaimed in shock. As she watched Yuko breathed as she wrote the word "SU PLEH" on it which means "HELP US" backwards before she and Akio disappeared.

Chihiro hit on the mirror numerous times before she broke it. She then fell to her knees crying as Jaune-Tom went to comfort her.

Just then, Chihiro ran up to her bedroom with Jaune-Tom leading the way. As Chihiro watch, the cat reached under the bed and pulled out two things that shocked her: two dolls that looked like Akio and Yuko.

"No! She has taken them!" Chihiro exclaimed in horror. She then threw the dolls onto the floor to do something she should've done a long time ago.

* * *

In the living room, she watched the dolls burn while Jaune Tom noticed the snowglobe and Chihiro looked up. Inside was a couple in the snowglobe. Chihiro knew who it was and sighed, "They're not coming back. Mom and Dad. Not on their own." She then remembered and smiled, "Haku!"

* * *

Meanwhile in City Hall, in a bedroom, Haku was sleeping until his phone rang. Haku groaned as he turned on the light and sat up revealing himself to be in white pajamas. "If it's Jake trying to call me to go Fire-breathing at five o'clock in the morning, forget it!" said Haku.

He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Haku. It's Chihiro." Chihiro said on the other line.

"Chihiro? What's going on?" Haku said.

"I know what happened to my parents! Maleficent kidnapped them. We have to go and rescue them." Chihiro said.

"Right. I'll be there." said Haku. He kissed the phone and hung up. He then got out of bed and got dressed in his normal outfit, brushed his hair and looked in the mirror and smiled. He went out of his bedroom, turning off the light in the process. As he tiptoed to the door, he heard a voice say, "Haku."

Haku groaned, "Yes, Dad."

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from the other bedroom. This must've been the mayor, Haku's father.

"Uh, I'm going out for a while." Haku said. "I'm not going fire-breathing with Jake and his pals."

The mayor smirked, "Oh, it's a girl isn't it."

"What? No!" Haku lied.

"Really? When a guy does something stupid that's because he's a guy. But he does that same stupid thing twice. That's usually to impress some girl." said the mayor.

"She is not some girl, Dad!" said Haku. "She's the new girl. At the Pink Palace. And her parents are captured by a witch and I'm gonna help her."

"Aww, my son's growing up and it's nice to see someone undettered by things like reality." said the Mayor. "Go ahead, son."

"Thank you." Haku said before he left.

* * *

A while later, at Chihiro's home, the girl is dressed in her usual outfit. She grabbed a bag, a vest, garden shears, a candle and the hat from before and put them on. She spot the odd candy on the floor and pick it up putting it in the bag for it to come in handy. Just then Haku entered and Chihiro noticed and hugged him.

"Haku." she said.

"Chihiro, I came as soon as you called." Haku said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." said Chihiro. Then she turned to Jaune-Tom and said, "You too, Jaune-Tom."

Then Chihiro opened the little door with the key and began going through the tunnel with the candle lighting the way with Haku and Jaune-Tom following her. They were on a mission of life and death.

Jaune-Tom look seriously as he begins to speak. "You know you're walking right into her trap."

"I know. But they're Chihiro's parents." said Haku.

Jaune-Tom thought and said, "Challenge her then? She may not play fair, but she won't refuse. She has got a thing for games."

Haku and Chihiro registered what Jaune-Tom said before they both said, "Okay."

As they moved farther down the tunnel, the candle suddenly went out and the door open to the Other World opened, as a familiar voice said, "Chihiro!"

"Mom?" Chihiro said as she saw her mom, but the darkness shadowed her features.

"Chihiro, you came back for us!" said Yuko.

"Mom!" Chihiro said in excitement, but Haku became suspicious.

"Chihiro?" wondered Haku.

Chihiro hurried into the Other World and embraced her mom, relieved that she was safe.

"Darling, why would you run away from me?" Yuko said as she embraced them and that's when Chihiro's eyes bolted open.

"Wait a minute, Mom would never say that!" Chihiro thought.

Haku then noticed and gasped, "Chihiro, it's a trap!" Haku said as he went to the Other World and he and Chihiro gasped as Maleficent revealed that she disguised herself as Yuko, laughing evilly as she removes the neckbrace and the whole room lit up.

"Where's my parents?" demanded Chihiro.

"Oh, I don't know where your 'old' parents are. Perhaps they grown bored of you and ran away to France." Maleficent lied.

"They didn't get bored of me! You stole them!" Chihiro yelled.

"Just like you did to Truffles' sister and the other two you tempted years ago!" Haku agreed. Just then a familiar figure, but in his real form came into the room. It was a black duck with black eyes in which the button ones were magically removed, a orange beak and feet; this was Daffy Duck, Other Akio's true form and Maleficent's slave.

"Don't be difficult." said Maleficent. "Have a seat, won't you?"

Daffy then picked up Chihiro and Haku and put them on a seat consisting of two cockroaches and they watched Maleficent crouch down and click her tongue. The shadow flew over to Maleficent, carrying the vampire skey. Maleficent took it from the rat and locked the door. The pig henchmen blocked the door and Maleficent then swallowed they key.

"Why don't you have your own key?" asked Chihiro.

"There's only one key and..." Daffy explained before Maleficent grabbed him by the ear before the duck could say anymore. She takes him out to a familiar door while saying, "The garden squash needs tending, don't you think, slave?"

"Yeah, sure whatever, master." said Daffy.

As the villain and her henchman left, Chihiro and Haku looked around trying to find a sign of Yuko and Akio. Then they heard a squeaking noise.

"Chihiro, sounds like glass." said Haku.

Just then, the two heard ringing coming from the kitchen as Maleficent is saying "Breakfast time!" They frown as they got up from the chair and leave the living room. Once in the kitchen, Chihiro and Haku spot Maleficent humming while doing some cooking. Chihiro gulped in concern. Sooner or later, the evil demon is going to get her to give up her eyes...and take her life.

"Be still, Chihiro, be still." Chihiro thought to herself.

"Won't you join us for breakfast, Haku?" asked Maleficent. "It's getting cold."

"Um..." Haku then thought of a lie, "Sure."

They then walked to the table and shuddered when they saw the box containing the buttons, spool of thread and needle. Chihiro began to sweat nervously as she wondered wheter or not she and Haku would make a run for it. Then she remembered Jaune-Tom's idea and smiled.

"Why don't we play a game?" asked Chihiro.

"Everybody likes games." said Maleficent.

"How about it?" Haku asked.

"What kind of game, Chihiro and Haku?" asked Maleficent.

"An exploring game,a finding things game." Chihiro said.

"What is it that you'll be finding, Chihiro?" asked Maleficent as she drummed her fingers.

"My real parents."

"Too easy."

"And-and the eyes of the ghost children." Haku said.

"Oh." said Maleficent as she put their breakfast on the plates. "What if you two don't find them."

"If we lose, I will stay here and love you forever. And I'll let you sew buttons on my eyes." said Chihiro.

"And if you and your little man somehow win this game..." Maleficent said.

"Then you let me go. You let everyone go, Haku, my real mother and father, the dead children, everyone you trapped here!" Chihiro finished.

"It's a deal." said Maleficent, offering her right hand to shake.

But Chihiro said, "Not until you give us a clue."

"Alright." said Maleficent, walking around Chihiro. "In each of the three wonders I've made just for you, Chihiro, a ghost eye is lost in plain sight." As she said this, she moved her hands over the girl's eyes.

"And for Chihiro's parents?" Haku asked.

Maleficent tapped her button eye.

"Fine, don't tell us." Haku said.

Chihiro sighed, "It's a deal."

She turned to shake her hand, but then she was gone and all that she could hear was the dripping of the water into the sink. Chihiro and Haku walked over to the sink to think.

"What does she mean of wonders, Chihiro?" asked Haku.

Chihiro looked before opening the curtain. To her suprise, she found a familiar garden.

"Haku, I found the first one. Let's go." Chihiro said in determination.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where the exploring game begins. The next chapter is where Daffy makes a heroic sacrifice while trying to kill them, Chihiro and Haku battle the true forms of Other Mrs. Potts and Other Madame La Grande Bouche, and an extra vampire, deal with the sad fate of Other Chowder/Charmy, and face off the true form of Other Ala Bahma. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Finding the Eyes

Here is the chapter when Chihiro and Haku find the eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Finding the Eyes**

Chihiro and Haku walked to the garden and went through.

As they walked along, they notice that the garden seemed no longer welcoming, instead, it seemed forbiddding to them as if to tell them to back off.

"You told me before that it was beautiful before." Haku said.

"I know. Now it's all..." Chihiro then an Eybeball Frog peeked at them. The heros spotted some snapdragons growled at them, only for Haku to blow fire at them. As Haku blew fire at them, Chihiro was grabbed by four more snapdragons. Then Chihiro screamed as she was pulled towards the monster. Chihiro grabbed the hedgeclipper and cut them.

Once she was freed and some of them were fried, Chihiro and Haku noticed three hummingbirds come and attack them before they snatched Chihirio's seeing stone and flew off.

"Hey, give it back!" Haku said.

"Give it to me!" Chihiro screamed and slashed at the hummingbirds, destroying htem each and making them drop the seeing stone to the grown near the sawdust remains. Chihirio and Haku sighed and Chihiro picked it up and looked at it.

"Why steal this?" asked Chihiro.

She looked through the seeing stone and gasped as the Other World looked gray from it. "Haku, look." Haku looked thorugh the hole, carefully as he then saw a glowing ball in front of them. He put the candy down and saw that the ball is part of a familiar tractor.

Suddenly, the tractor came to life as a familiar figure strapped in by the piano hands appear, forcing him to drive the machine like mad. Daffy exclaimed, "Sorry! Sorry, Maleficent mad me do it!"

"Run!" Chihiro said as she and Haku ran over the bridge with the tractors piches attack them some more.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" Daffy said.

Unfortunately the bridge could hold the weight of a couple human beings, not a duck riding on a praying mantis. So the bridge gave way...

"Here, take it !" Daffy said, pulling the ball off the handle.

"Why are you helping us?" Chihiro asked.

"Because I wanna quit working for that old hag. Take the ball! Save yourselves, Chihiro and Haku!" Daffy said as Chihiro grabbed the ball before the bridge gave way and Daffy fell towards his watery death below. Then the garden and everything around it except for Chihiro and Haku froze up.

"Poor duck. He had made a heroic sacrifice for us." said Haku.

"I know. At least we got the first eye." said Chihiro.

Then a voice spoke up from the marble, "Bless you miss and mister! You found me!" it was the little boy,smiling at them. "But there are two eyes still lost."

"We're ready to do thisi." Haku said. They looked up and saw a lunar eclipse covering the acid green moon. Time is wasting. Chihiro and Haku then heard a familiar song haunting as they reached the house. It was coming from Other Mrs. Potts and Other Madame La Grande Bouche's apartment. They went downstairs and moved the curtain to see that the whole theatre is dark and empty.

Chihiro picked up a familiar flashlight on the floor and shine it around the theatre as she and Haku move on. Just then, they heard some noises from before, looking up to see some vampire bats. Must be the Other Dead Dogs' true form hanging on the ceiling. The heroes also notice some big Zubats above too, which are the true forms of the Other Dogs who are still alive.

Just then a vampire who is a bat monster flew around, scaring Chihiro and Haku. Then she turned into a wavy red headed woman in a pink/red harem outfit.

"You dare challenge me?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Chihiro demanded.

"I am Aleera." said the vampire. "I have been waiting all night for prey. Now, I'll suck yours."

"Not in your lifetime!" Chihiro said. She slashed a knife at the vampire causing her to scream.

Aleera got ticked and turned into her vampire bat form and carried Chihiro around the theatre.

"CHIHIRO!" Haku called. Then he started to transform into a white Chinese dragon with yellow horns and a green tuff of hair. Haku roared and blew fire at Aleera, making her drop Chihiro.

Chihiro screamed as she fell, but Haku flew by and caught her.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked. The dragon nodded.

"Get the other stone." Haku said as he put Chihiro down. "Hurry!" he then flew off to face Aleera. Chihiro walked onto the stage and saw a taffy prop. She used her seeing eye thing to look into it and saw a blue ball in it. She reached in pulled out what looked like to be two hands. She removed them carefully and looked at the item.

"The pearl." she said with a smile.

Before she could get it, the hands caught her holding onto the pearl. Chihiro screamed as she saw a vampire with curly gold hair and a gold harem outfit, Marishka and a raven haired vampire with a green harem dress named Verona hissing at her.

"Thief! Give it back!" Marishka and Verona roared. Chihiro pulled harder, causing the vampires' stretchy arms to be pulled across the stage. The villains crawl at the girl, "Thief! Thief! Thief! Give it back!"

Chihiro noticed Haku fighting Aleera and then saw the vampire bats. She shined it at them and the Zu Bats, much to their annoyance. As Marishka and Verona get closer, the little girl tossed her flashlight upward at them.

That did it. The bats screeched and his as they quickly charge right at Chihiro. Quickly, Chihiro ducked in time, causing the bats and Pokemon bats to collide right into Marishka and Verona, knocking them down, allowing Chihiro to grab the pearl. Chihiro saw Haku blow one fire and this time it destroyed Aleera. The vampire fell, turning into ashes whlie the bats and Marishka and Verona turned into stone while everything around it is turning ash gray. Haku flew down and turned back to his human form.

"Chihiro, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Chihiro said. They looked at the glowing orb as the black haired girl appeared saying, "Keep going, girl and boy. Her web is unwinding!"

"Unwinding?" asked Haku. Chihiro put the pearl in her bag.

"We only have one more Other to defeat." Chihiro said. "Other Ala Bahma."

* * *

Later, they walk outside and up the stairs to Other Ala Bahma's apartment and gasped at what they saw. A flag made from the clothes of a certain bee.

"Oh, Chowder, or should I say, Charmy." Chihiro said. Then she yelled out loud at the balcony, _**"EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT SCARED!"**_

"Chihiro," Haku said. Chihiro turned and saw that Ala Bahma's door swung open. The girl and her boyfriend opened the door further and walk in tiptoes. When something moved behind them. Suddenly, the thing appeared in front of them. It was Other Ala Bahma, except, for some odd reason that the authoress can't explain why, his features were invisible.

"Hello, Calypso-bushka." he said.

"Uh, I'm Chihiro." Chihiro said.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Other Ala Bahma said, showing a little ball with the star on it and to her and Haku's surprise. It started to glow.

"Uh-huh." said Chihiro.

She tried to catch it, but he moved away and as he moved like a shadow around the room he said, "You think winning game good thing?" Chihiro used her seeing eye stone close to her eye as he continued, "You and your honey will just go home and be bored and life will always be the same as always. Stay with us. We will listen with you and laugh with you."

Then he moved into the tent and Chihiro and Haku followed him while they looked on in confusion, "If you stay, you can have whatever you want." As he continued, Chihiro looked again and saw the same ball glow.

"You don't understand, don't you?" Haku asked.

"I don't understand." said Other Ala Bahma.

"Of course you don't." said Chihiro. "You're just a copy she made of the real Ala Bahma."

"Not even that...anymore." said Other Ala Bahma before Chihiro took off his top hat and saw that it had transformed into a top hat with a skull and crossbones. Then Haku noticed something and turned around to reveal shadows everywhere.

"Chihiro! Look out!" Haku screamed.

Chihiro looked and screamed as the shadows hissed around. Then Other Ala Bahma laughed evilly and transformed into his true form: a skinny African American man with purple eyes(Yes, the buttons are removed), a thin mustache, curly black hair, a purple shirt, a necklace made out of bones, a red sash, a black jacket and pants and black tap dancing shoes, he was Dr. Facilier.

Chihiro and Haku look and saw that the shadows appear with cannons of cotton candy. The boy and girl dodged most of them making the shadows groan. Facilier then pointed his scepter at Chihiro.

"So, y'all think you could escape me." Dr. Facilier said. "My Friends on the Other Side will never have you defeat me!"

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that." Chihiro said as she grabbed his talisman.

"What are you doing?" Facilier demanded.

"You want it, you're gonna have it!" shouted Chihiro. She then smashed it into pieces making Facilier scream.

"NO! NO!" he took the pieces as Chihiro and Haku chased after a shadow who took the ball and escape.

"How am I gonna pay back my debt?" Facilier asked. Just then he turned around and saw that the big masks started humming a familiar tune to him.

"Friends!" Dr. Facilier said with a nervous smile.

Masks(grinning evilly):_** Are you ready?**_

"No, I'm not ready at all. In fact, I got lot more plans." Facilier said as he nervously got up. The masks kept singing.

Shrunken Heads(popping up out of nowhere, freaking him out): _**Are you ready?**_

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation!" Facilier begged. "As sooon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in buisness! That little girl still hasn't gotten that ball yet I bet." Just then the big mask came and freaked him out. "I just need a little more time!"

Then it grabbed Facilier's shadow and began dragging him into his mouth.

"I JUST NEED A LITTLE MORE TIME!" he screamed. The three voodoo dolls were playing the drums like crazy. _**"I PROMISE I'LL PAY Y'ALL BACK!"**_ Dr. Facilier screamed as he was dragged towards the mask's jaws. _**"I PROMISE!" **_

He screamed as most of the voodoo stuff went into the mask, except the shadow holding the ball. This however caused a explosion.

Just then, the explosion caused the balcony to crumble and Chihiro and Haku screamed as they fell to the ground, unscatched. Haku turned into his dragon form and carried Chihiro up to both have them see a gravestone with Facilier's horrified face on it.

Chihiro trembled, but then she looked up at the moon which is almost coming to an eclipse and started to cry as Haku flew her down and turned into his human form.

"I lost the game! I lost everything." Chihiro began to sob as Haku comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro." said Haku in sadness.

Just then, the shadow dropped the ball, dead. They looked and saw Jaune-Tom who smiled.

"I think I mentioned that I don't like shadows at the best of times." Jaune Tom said. "

"I think you must have said something like that." Haku said as he and Chihiro walked over to the cat.

"It looked like you needed this one however." said Jaune-Tom as he nudged the marble over to them.

"Thank you." Chihiro told Jaune-Tom as she picked up the marble and then everything except for three and the bag froze up. The last pair of eyes and she and Haku gotten it back."We're heading inside. We still have to find my parents."

That's when the button moon eclipse came and soon the world around them turned ash gray and falling off like paper.

"Hurry! Inside!" Chihiro said as Jaune-Tom went into the bag and Chihiro and Haku ran into the house before they disappeared along with it. They shut the door behind them and panted in relief, but as far as Chihiro is concerned, it was far from over. She only has one more person to defeat.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is where Chihiro gets her parents out and escapes for good, never to go back, but get a warning on how to defeat Maleficent once and for all. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Search

Here is the final part of the search. This time: Chihiro's real parents.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Final Search**

Chihiro, Haku and Jaune-Tom enter the living room and glance around, noticing the demon and henchmen and bugs turn around in fright. The good guys are successful in their search so far, causing their mistress to lose strenght. One more would destroy everthing. Chihiro and Haku look around for any chance of where Akio and Yuuko are, stopping to see a familiar foe, frowning.

"So, you're back. And you brought vermin with you." Maleficent said.

"No. We brought a friend." Chihiro said in defense, glaring at Maleficent.

"You know I love you, Chihiro." said Maleficent walked towards them, making Chihiro flinch in horor as she played with a string of her hair and tweaked her nose.

"You...have a very funny way of showing it." Chihiro responded.

"So, where are they? The ghost eyes." Maleficent asked Chihiro and Haku as she drew back. Chihiro took the balls out of her bag, showing them to the evil witch. Maleficent was about to grab them, but Chihiro pulled them away.

"Wait, we aren't finished yet...are we?" Haku snaped.

"No, I suppose not. You still need to find the old Yuko and Akio Ogino. Too bad you won't have this!" Maleficent remarked evilly as she held up a familiar candy piece and tossed it into the fire. Without it, Chihiro and Haku would have no idea how to find Akio and Yuko.

Chihiro and Haku looked concerned. Chihiro looked at the last ball, showing the image of Truffles' sister who said in concern, "Be clever, miss. Even if you and Haku win, she'll never let you go."

"So that means, that even if we find the right place, she'll keep us anyways." said Haku.

"Right. I have an idea." said Chihiro, glancing at the locked door. She turned to Maleficent and said, "Hold on! I already know where you hid them."

"Well, produce them." said Maleficent.

Chihiro pointed to the door that led to the real side and Haku lied, "They're right behind that door."

"Oh, they are, are they?" Maleficent asked as she went to the door.

Maleficent signaled the pig henchman to move which the creature did. Chihiro and Haku kknew that it won't be long until the witch disapproves what our heroes say and win the game. Just then Chihiro and Haku heard a glass scratch making Jaune-Tom turn and jump near a familiar looking snowglobe, making Chihiro and Haku come over. Sure enough, inside of it are two familiar figures, shivering and trapped, but relieved to see Chihiro.

Chihiro shed a tear a she said, "Mom! Dad!" Now the little girl has found them, but she and her boyfriend needed the right moment to make their escape. If only Maleficent would unlock the little door enough to do so. As of cue, Maleficent coughed up the key, making them disgusted.

"Go ahead. They're in there alright." said Haku, knowing that he himself is lying.

Maleficent opened the door and said, "You're wrong, Chihiro and Haku. They aren't there." She picked up the needle with the thread and added, "Now you two are going to stay here...forever."

"No...we're...NOT!" Chihiro shouted. She picked up Jaune-Tom and the cat landed on Maleficent's face, removing the button eyes, revealing Maleficent's real yellow eyes. Then Jaune-Tom scratched Maleficent's eyes so hard, that it blinded her.

Maleficent tossed the cat away to the door as she shouted, **_"YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING GIRL AND BOY!" _**

Suddenly, the whole floor flew up like mad revealing a huge spiderweb underneath. Chihiro and Haku yelp as they fell downward. Jaune-Tom who managed to survive being tossed near the witch quickly jumped off the creature and went into the tunnel. Haku quickly climbed the web and said, "Chihiro, I'll go on ahead, you catch up."

As he went into the tunnel, Maleficent screamed furiously as she leapt into the middle of the web. She pats the web furiously while yelling, **_"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SELFISH BRAT?" _**Chihiro, meanwhle is near the top though her foot got caught. Luckily she managed to get it free.

Unfortunately, the process cause a strong vibration in the web making Maleficent hear it. The witch laughs evilly as she goes up towards the sound of Chihiro. Chihiro climbs up to the door and into the tunnel in time.

"**_YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER?!"_** Maleficent exclaimed in fury as she reached the door. Chihiro tried to close the door though Maleficent tried to open it about to attack. Chihiro kicked her knocking her back. She quickly tried to pull the door closed though Maleficent growled blindly and furiously as one of her hands got through the crack, going right at the heroes' own.

"Shut it! Shut it!" Chihiro screamed.

Suddenly, the ghost children's hands materialized from the bag and moved to help Chihiro as they wrapped around the girl's hands. The strength of ten hands helped succeed in closing the door as Maleficent screamed, "NO!"

Maleficent slipped her hand through, tryign to grab Chihiro, but Chihiro succeeded in closing the door, unknowingly severing Maleficent's hand in the process. Chihiro sighed in relief before Chihiro pulled out the vampire key she managed to grab and then quickly locked the door.

"Chihiro!" Haku called from the real world as he watched.

An unearthly scream came from the other side of the door making Chihiro tumble backwards and scream back before she immediately began crawling away.

**_"DON'T LEAVE ME!" _**Maleficent screamed as the door chased after the girl, who is still crawling away like the Devil himself was upon her...in a way that is. Chihiro was starting near the door to the real side as Haku grabbed her hand and Maleficent screamed, **_"I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" _**

As Haku pulled Chihiro out to the real world, they saw the door to the Other World, going closer even closer than before, so when Chihiro shut the door and locked it, there was a bump from the other side of the door, making the key fall out. No sound came from the door. There was no sign of the door bulging with Maleficent trying to get out and grab Chihiro or loud screaming of rage coming from it.

"That was close." said Chihiro.

"You said it." Haku said. "I'm just so glad you're safe." Haku and Chihiro hugged.

Just then Chihiro took out the pair of eyes from the bag. "The kids are safe now. Now let's get Mom and Dad-" She then noticed she saw a puddle with tiny snowflakes along with a familiar snowglobe broken. Chihiro and Haku looked worried and sadden. There are no signs of Akio or Yuko and it's somewhere around 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Chihiro, we're home!" said a voice and Chihiro and Haku smiled and saw a happy sight, arriving in the room, safe and sound, though they have snow on their clothes.

"Mom! Dad, I missed you so much!" She embraced her parents.

"Missed us?" asked Yuko surprised. She then noticed the broken snowglobe and said, "Chihiro, you broke my favorite snowglobe."

"I didn't break it. It must've broke when you escaped." said Chihiro.

"And cut your knee." said Yuko.

Akio crouched low, holding his briefcase as he looked at Chihiro, "Chihiro, I asked you to count all the windows, not put your knee through them."

"But-" Chihiro began to say confused. From the looks of it, Yuko and Akio don't seem to remember everything that happened.

"Well, get yourself cleaned up. We're going out tonight." said Yuko.

"We've got a lot to celebrate." said Akio with a smile.

"You mean the garden catalog?" asked Chihiro in surprise.

"Of course, what else?" asked Yuko with a smile.

"Ahem," said Haku.

"Oh, Chihiro said. "Sorry. Mom, Dad, this is Haku. Haku, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you...Mr and Mrs. Ogino." Haku shook Yuko and Akio's hands. "It's crazy how we're meeting in person after we rescued you."

"Rescued us?" Akio said. He then shrugged as he and Yuko leave the room.

"But what about the snow on your clothes...?" Indeed, the snow on the mother and father had snow on their clothes and they instantly melt.

"What's gotten into you, Chihiro?" Yuko said.

"I think when they escaped, they don't remember anything about the Other World." Haku said. "It's best if we don't tell them."

"Right." said Chihiro. She and Haku blushed and smiled as they kept on. Then they heard a car horn, "Oh, that's my dad." said Haku. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure." Chihiro said. She and Haku ran outside to where a big limosine was outside. They went to the limo and a guy opened the window before Haku's dad reveals himself.

He was a humanoid frog with a thin mustache, thin legs and a black tux; this was Nicky Flippers.

"Hi, Dad. This is Chihiro. She's the new girl in town." Haku introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mayor Flippers." Chihiro curtsied.

"Yes. Haku told me so much about you before he left this morning. Your parents were captured by a witch, I presumed." said Nicky.

"Yeah. First it all started when I got this doll..." Chihiro began to tell her story.

* * *

Later that night, after Haku and his father left, Chihiro was in the bedroom as Akio plays with Octi(not the one that moves). Chihiro giggles as her father is finally having fun for once.

"So, gonna garden the tulips?" asked Chihiro.

"What?" asked Akio.

"For the garden party!" said Chihiro.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Chihiro." Akio sat up and began to tickle Chihiro, making her laugh.

"Dad!" Chihiro said. "So Mom, invintations. Don't forget them."

"Even Ala Bahma?" asked Yuko.

"Ala Bahma's not drunk, Mom. He's...eccentric." said Chihiro with a smile. "And Haku and the mayor of the town. He's his father."

"A son of the mayor?" asked Akio. Chihiro nodded as Yuko smiled. She tucked her in for the night.

Akio chuckled as he kissed his daughter goodnight, "Goodnight, Chihiro."

Yuko put a small box under her pillow, waking Chihiro up. Akio and Yuko left the room to let the girl get some sleep. Once they're gone, she reached under her pillow and pulled out her box opening. She gasped and smile excitedly as she pull out a pair of familiar gloves, the same ones that Yuko refused to get her before.

She put on one glove and smiled. Now that her parents are finished with the catalog, everything is back to normal.

She then heard a meow and noticed Jaune-Tom smiling at the window. Chihiro said, "Hello, Jaune-Tom." She got out of the bed and said, "Hi. Are you still mad?" Jaune-Tom glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry I threw you at her...Maleficent. It was the only thing I could think of."

Jaune-Tom smiled as he licked her fingers, making her giggle. Chihiro smiled as she picked up the cat and took him to her bed. Chihiro took the balls out, holdign them. There's only one more thing left to do and then the ghost children shall be set free at last.

"I think it's time...do you? To set them free?" asked Chihiro.

Jaune-Tom nodded. Chihiro put the balls under her pillow before gently lying down, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**Dream Sequence...**

In a dream, a real one, Chihiro looked around, wondering where she's at. Soon she heard a chiming sound, noticing golden lights, making her close her eyes for a moement before looking.

Sure enough, it was the ghost children(except they're turned into golden angels with their eyes back to normal with the usual wings and halos). The boy was called Sosuke, the black-haired girl was named Xion and the orange-haired girl was named Audrey.

"It's a fine thing you did for us, Miss." said Audrey.

"Well, I'm glad it's all over." said Chihiro. Audrey, Sosuke, and Xion looked at one another seriously.

"It is over...for us." said Audrey.

"What about me?" Chihiro said confused.

"You're in terrible danger, girl." said Xion, with a scared look.

"But how? I locked the door!" Chihiro exclaimed in shock. After all that trouble of getting the eyes out for the kids, saving her parents and locking the door again, it's not over?

"It's the key, miss." said Audrey as a familiar key is shown. "There is only one and Maleficent will find it."

"Couldn't I just kill her?" asked Chihiro.

"Yes." said Sosuke. "Maleficent has the power to have her control herself in or out of your world. A white dragon's fire and a pure heart can kill her and you'll be safe forever."

"Take this." said Xion, handing her a sword. "The Sword of Truth lies swift ands well, that evil dies and good endure."

Chihiro looked conerned and worried. Even if Maleficent has the power to control herself in or out of the world and she'll kill her and get the key unless Chihiro kills her first. The ghosts went to Chihiro and embracing her with smiles.

"It ain't all bad, miss. Thou art alive, though are still...living..." Sosuke said as everythign began to spin around her.

**End Dream Sequence...**

* * *

Soon, Chihiro woke up, concerned. She lifted up the pillow, finding the balls, even the rubber one was broken like hatched eggs. Looks like the ghost children have passed on, but there's still one problem. She had to get rid of that key and kill Maleficent once and for all. She looked under her bed and saw the Sword there. She took a belt and put the sword in it before looking at the key.

"I gotta hide this somewhere. Somewhere she can't find it." Chihiro said, then she remembered, "The old well!" Then she remembered, "Oh, right. If I kill her the Other World will disappear forever and all that's left is a wall."

Nevertheless, she got out of bed and headed to the door, but Jaune-Tom appears, blocking her way in concern. "Out of my way!" Chihiro said.

She pushed him out of the way and left the room quickly as she heads outside to do her task. Unknown to her, a shadow and light started to move under the small door crack.

A familiar hand came out from under the door, popping right out. Soon, Maleficent's broken off hand head's towards Chihiro in determination. It will get the key...no matter what.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

Well, the trouble isn't over yet for Chihiro and the others. In the final chapter is where after a battle between Chihiro, Haku, Chowder and Maleficent in a style of _Sleeping Beauty _as Chihiro tries to get rid of the key once and for all. Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Chihiro vs Maleficent

Here is the final chapter where it's a battle to remember.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chihiro vs. Maleficent**

Chihiro heads down the pathway towards the well, the girl looks around while in a blanket. She must get rid of the key and kill Maleficent once and for all, but must be precautious. Most likely Maleficent will stop her and get the key back. As she continues on she trembles.

Chihiro(trembling): _**Oh, my twitchy withcy girl**_

_**I think you are so nice**_

_**I give you bowls of porridge **_

_**And I give you bowls of ice...cream**_

Chihiro started to get tense as she walked toward the old well, but they were followed by Maleficent's hand.

_**I give you lots of kisses**_

_**I give you lots of hugs...**_

_**But I never give you sandwiches**_

_**With mung...beans...**_

The girl used a stick to pry the well open. Suddenly, the hand wathces as Chihiro pulled out the key. The hand immediately hopped onto a rock and lunged for it.

In the Other World, Maleficent laughed, evilly, "Yes, little girl, you are doomed!"

Meanwhile, the hand dragged the necklace around Chihiro's neck and was about to take the key when a dragon roar and a bike horn wer heard. She look up just in time to see Haku, in his dragon form and Chowder on his bike shouting a warrior charge.

Quickly, Chowder jumps off his bike and rush towards, using his tongs to snath the hand, trying to pull it away. Chihiro coughs a bit as she watches one of her saviors about to throw her attacker into the well until the hand got free and grab the boy.

"Chowder!" Haku yelps as Chowder trips over a rock and is about to fall into the well, but grabs the edge just in time. Then the hand was about to stamp on his leftover hand after she finished stomping the real hand.

Haku picked up Chowder by the teeth and flew him to safety.

"No!" Maleficent said. "It cannot be! Now you shall deal with me, little girl. And all the powers of HELL!"**(A/N: Pardon my language)**. She used her magic and then, in the real world, the ground shook. Haku, Chowder, and Chihiro looked and saw a black dragon with purple tummy and yellow eyes appear as the hand went back onto its arm and turned into a claw.

"Scary dragon, scary dragon!" said Chowder frightened.

"I'll face her." Haku said. He flew up to Maleficent about to attack, but Maleficent used her spell to make her dragon form blow fire at him. She did it again, and this time Haku dodged.

"Haku!" Chihiro and Chowder cried.

Chihiro went in front of Haku and hit Maleficent in the snout, "You leave him alone, you hag!"

Maleficent growled and snapped her teeth at her, before she dodged. In the Other World, Maleficent growled, "You wretched girl!"

In the real world, Maleficent blew fire all around. Chihiro didn't know what to do.

"Up! Up this way!" Chowder said, as he and Haku flew to a the cliffs from before.

Chihiro climbed up and started to fight as Maleficent snapped her jaws. "Get back!" she shouted. Maleficent cackled as she climbed up to the top and blew fire, but luckily, Haku blocked it with his own fire, making it flashback. Maleficent blew another fire, hitting Haku.

"Haku!" Chihiro and Chowder shouted. Maleficent cackled. Haku, with strength still in him blew fire on Chihiro's sword as she took it out while the magic of the ghost children was added on it.

"_Sword of Truth flies swift and sure that evil dies and good endures." _Xion's voice echoed.

Chihiro glared at Maleficent. "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY! THIS IS FOR CHOWDER! THIS IS FOR HAKU! AND THIS! THIS IS FOR YOU!" She threw the sword and it pierced Maleficent in the heart, causing Maleficent in the Other World to scream as she and the Other World melted away into nothing but bricks and the door became part of the wall permantly. In the real world, Dragon Maleficent collapsed and fell down into the rocky canyon below as Chihiro, Chowder and Haku watched. They saw a blotch of black on it as the sword turned to black and a black paw turned limp.

As it did, it turned into a hand, still dead. Haku flew over and picked it up before putting it back. As it did, the fire disappeared out of sight.

Haku turned into his normal human form as he, Chowder and Chihiro, who took the key off her neck, wrapped that and the hand on the rock along with Chihiro's blanket and bound it with the key and tossed it into the well. Once that was done, they covered the well back up and sighed in relief.

"Now that Maleficent is dead, the Other World's destroyed and the key's hidden, this mess is finally over." Haku said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about all this evil stuff...Chihiro."

Chihiro looked at him in surprise, before she stood up and said, "Why'd you change your mind?"

"Well, Mom and Dad showed me this picture, after I called you crazy." said Chowder as he took a picture and showed him a picture of 14 year old Truffles and Audrey. "That's her and her sister Audrey, before she disappeared."

"The Granola Girl." said Chihiro.

"Chowder!" Mung's voice said. "Come home!"

"Oh man!" said Chowder. "What am I gonna tell her?"

Chihiro looked at him and Haku and said, "Just bring them over by the house tomorrow. We can tell them together."

"We can?" asked Chowder.

"Sure. I'll tell my dad to come over too." said Haku.

"You know." said Chihiro with a smile before gently punching him on the shoulder, "I'm glad you decided to stalk me."

"Wasn't my idea." laughed Chowder.

"Then who was it?" Haku asked. There was a meow as Jaune-Tom hopped onto a rock and cocked his head at the three and they imitated it.

Chihiro and Haku smiled before they shared one passionate kiss on the lips, their first kiss. The camera then zooms up towards the full moon.

* * *

The next day, in the garden, balloons floated on a few tables as a party is underway. Chihiro now wearing a red shirt and pants with sandals and her new gloves picks up a glass of pink lemonade, preparing to serve the stuff.

Everyone was there for the garden party, including Haku and Nicky. Chihiro smiled as Mrs. Potts and Madame La Grande Bouche are emptying the carton with tulips.

"Thanks for helping out Madame and Mrs. Potts." said Chihiro.

"Oh look, Mrs. Potts. Pink Ladies!" said Madame La Grande Bouche said as she sees something nearby.

"It's just lemonade." said Chihiro with a giggle.

As the old ladies took their cups, Chihiro noticed a familiar dog as she asked Mrs. Potts, "So, how's Hector doing?"

"Oh much better dear." said Mrs. Potts. "But he can't deck his wings forever!" Hector had picked a piece of pizza before he turned and ran off.

Haku then appeared and said, "Chihiro, this is the best party I ever been to. I mean, it's fresh, lots of people and no paparazzi."

"Thanks." Chihiro blushed. "Let's see how our parents are doing."

They ran to where Akio, Yuko and

"I'd say, Yuko, your husband's a very lucky man." Nicky said.

"Thanks, Mayor Flippers." said Yuko.

Chihiro came up while holding the tray of drinks as she said, "Cold drinks?"

The adults notice as they took the drinks themselves. Akio grins as he exclaimed, "Oh yeah. Very great."

"You were right, Chihiro. I really hate dirt, but the tulips look nice." Yuko said.

"Thanks, Mom." said Chihiro.

"Haku, it seems that your girl is very special indeed." Nicky said as he sipped a glass and then saw a fly and caught it. "I heard everything. Fighting dragons, evil witches."

"Thanks, Dad." Haku said.

"Run along, you lovebirds." said Akio.

Haku and Chihiro smiled and ran long until they saw at the bottom of what looked like an abandoned fishpond, the real Ala Bahma replacing the tulips with beets.

"Ala Bahma!" Haku smiled, getting his attention so he hid the beets in a bag.

"How are the jumping mice?" asked Chihiro.

Ala Bahma noticed and then he said, "They say you and this handsome young man are saviors, Calypso. You escaped an evil world and slayed their ruler. As soon as they are ready, they wish to give you special tanks-you performance."

"Chowder." a man's voice said, making Chihiro and Haku turn to see Chowder escorting a blue old man, a old pixie fairy and a rock monster who are apparently Chowder's parents Mung and Truffles and their other apprentice Shnizel, through the gate.

"I know where I'm going. I grew up here!" Truffles said.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Daal and Shnitzel." said Chihiro.

"Oh hello." Mung said.

"I'm Chihiro Ogino and this is my boyfriend Haku Flippers. We got so much to tell you." said Chihiro.

"Yeah." Haku said as the camera zooms up to get a glimpse of the garden which is shaped similarity to Other Yuko. We hear the real one speak up, "Here you go."

In the front of the apartment, we see Jaune-Tom watching on a familiar post, smiling before stretching and then disappearing from sight by going behind the faded house sign. Looks like everyone's safe at this house and no children will ever be stolen again.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of this "Coraline" parody. I hope you liked it. Read and Review.


End file.
